Eight Power Crystals
by Voiletwis
Summary: First Part. A robotic monkey wakes up on the Citadel of Bones and escapes to meet up with a girl with no memory of her past. Together they have to bring back the Hyper Force from an enemy who put the team on a different plant. Fill summary in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A pair of brown eyes was watching a formless walking by. The formless didn't see the figure in the shadows when it passes by. He came out of the shadows and looks both ways before moving on. He is a robotic monkey. He is still a little wet from being in stasis for so long. He started to run on all four. He woke up in the Citadel of Bones and was ready to get out. Skeleton King took his life away and now he wants it back, but first he needs to get out. The robotic monkey stop when he saw a port and look out. He saw a planet below. It is the planet Shuggazoom and it's city.

"I need to get out of here." He said to himself. He turns around to see a white ball of light in front of him.

"Hello there." It said, "I need to get you out. Fallow me and don't worry about the formless. I'll take care of them." It went down two levels. The robotic monkey activates his jetpack and went down to meet the white light.

"This way. She needs your help and if we don't hooray. You're going to miss her." He fallows the light down the hall.

"Who is she?" He asked the white light. It didn't say anything but stop. The robotic monkey stop to see about ten formless standing there in their way. He was ready to fight them with his metal hands. He cruse under his breathe that he doesn't have his sword and shield.

"Don't." The light said. It glows bright with white light. The light glows brighter and brighter, too bright that the robotic monkey had to cover his eyes. When the light fade there was no formless left. "Now come." It said and flew off. He fallow after it and came to a room. "Here is were you can escape." The robotic monkey looks at a pod that was ready to launch.

"In this?" He asked.

"Yes. She is almost to Shuggazoom. She needs you and you need her. I woke you up to help her now get in Mandarin." It said and disappears in a bright light. Mandarin looks at the pod and got in it. He turns it on and found out that it was preset to a location. The pod left the Citadel of Bones and fall toward to the planet below.

After Mandarin finely left the Citadel of Bones a ship came out of hyperspace. The ship was heavily damage and falling toward the planet. The pilot was out cold and the auto plot was off line. The plot was able to woke up and grab the stick. The pilot tried to control the ship but it was to late. The ship was going down in the jungle outside of the city. A violet light surrounds the pilot's body and was ready for the crash. The pilot watch as the trees came closer. The ship hit the trees and the pilot hit her head on the dashboard hard. She was knocked out again. The ship hit ground and she was thrown out of the ship and hit the ground too.


	2. Chapter 2

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it. _

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 2**

It's been raining for three days straight in the jungle. The animals were moving around so they could find food and get some rainwater before they get too wet from the rain. Sitting down on the ground was a human girl and she was shivering. Her knees were up next to her chest and her arms around her legs. She was trying to stay dry under a tree but she was soak to the bones. She didn't know were she was when she woke up next to a crash space ship three days ago. She doesn't even know who she is. She has baby blue eyes and long messy black hair. She was 14 years old that all she know about herself and one word that was on her crescent moon necklaces, 'Luna.' She thinks that is her name but she doesn't know. She pushes her wet hair out of her face. Then she turns to the right and threw up. She has a fever and being in the rain wasn't helping. She tries to get up but claps back down.

'Come on you have to get up and find that place to get dry.' She told herself. She got up the second time and lends on the tree for some sport. She looks down at her clothes, she is wearing jeans and a violet long sleeve shirt and they were torn up. Expect for a brown vest that she is wearing, she was holding on to it when she woke up. Inside the vest are two short swords that are strap on the back. They cross each other and the handlers are facing down. There is also a pocket inside of the vest, a scanner is in it. She took out the scanner to see if she was going the right way. To the east there is a place were she could get dry. She starts walking slowly to the east.

Two hours of slow walking to the area that the scanner showed. When she finely got there she found out that it was a building.

"What is this doing in the jungle and it looks old too." She said to herself. It was the first time she talks out loud. Her voice was soft sounded and will make friends easy if she live long enough. The building was cover with veins but it was still in good shape. "Someone might still live there." She said again with a little hope in her voice. She started to walk again when a ball of light came toward her and spoke.

"Luna, you're almost there." It said to her.

'I think the fever is getting worst.' Luna thought.

"Luna he needs you." It said again.

"Who need me and do you know who I am?" Luna asked, "Great now I'm talking to a ball of light." The white light dance in the sky.

"He needs you and you need him."

'Huh' She thought.

"You have a job to do. That's why you came to this planet. To be with him, to help him." Luna put her hand to her head.

"You're making my head hurt." She said. The light came straight toward her again and glows brighter.

"Now Luna!" With that the light disappear and Luna felt a little stronger. Her head wasn't so fuzzy and she could walk with out leaning on anything.

She walks up to the building and saw the doors were open. She walks in.

"Hello, is anyone here?" She called out. She looks around the place. There was dust all over the place and there was also a path that leads farther in. Luna took few steps farther in and then fell on the floor. She felt weak again and her fever was on the rise. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She left her head up. Luna saw a robot monkey walking up to her. He was orange and has brown eyes with white pupils. He also has a scar on his right eye. He walks up to her and kneed down. He put his hand on her head.

"You have a fever." He said. Then Luna glows a violet color around her then the light moves to the orange monkey. The violet light changes to a dark orange when it touches him. The light dies down around him and Luna. The orange monkey looks in shock when it happens. He looks back at Luna and remembers that she was sick. He helps her up and walks over to the cot. He sat her down on the cot. He was about to lay her down when she threw up all over the floor.

"Sorry." Luna said softly. He just smiles at her to keep his food down. He lay her down and walks away to get some stuff. He came back with bowl of water, cloth and a blanket. Luna keeps her eyes on the orange monkey. "Who are you?" Luna asked him. He looks up at her.

"I'm Mandarin." She didn't have any more strength in her so she looks up at the ceiling. She closes her eyes and slip to sleep not caring what is around her.

'Good girl, Luna. You made it here.' Someone said before she slip deeper in to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it. _

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3**

Luna woke up in a cot next to a heater. She looks up at the ceiling. She was cover in a blanket and there was a cold cloth on her head. She tries to get up but she decides not to when the room started to spin. She closes her eye so she doesn't throw up, but it didn't help. Luna turns over and threw up anyway.

"Great," Someone said, "you had to miss the bowl." Luna opens her eyes to see the orange monkey with brown eyes sitting at a table with a cup of water and a sandwich. He looks down at the puke then look at the half-eating sandwich. "And now I lost my appetite."

Luna lad back down, "Sorry again." She said.

"Don't be, just be glade your fever had finely broke." Mandarin said as he walks up to her. He took off the cloth on her head and put a new one on. "You been sick for a whole week now and I had to get your clothes off to get you dry and warm up." Luna lifts the blanket a little off of her and saw that she was wearing violet underwear and camis that was also violet with a star in the middle. She guesses that she must like the color. Luna put the blanket back down.

"Thank you." She said to him. Mandarin look up at her from cleaning the puke off the ground. He tilts his head a little.

"For what?" He asked her.

"For taking care of me." Mandarin rubs the back of his head with his hand and blush.

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep, you still have a fever." He was about to go back on cleaning but stop. "What is your name?" He asked.

"I think it's Luna, but I have no memory about myself." She said, "I woke up next to a crash space ship with that word on my necklace, plus this ball of light called me Luna too." When he heard her said that he look surprise at her. "What?" She asked.

"I saw a ball of light too. Before I came here I saw it. It was talking to me telling me to fallow it. Keep say 'you're going to miss her'. I think it was talking about you." He said then thought of something; "May I use one of your swords?"

"What for?" Luna asks.

"I have no weapons and I was going to see if there is anything in that ship of yours to find out who you are. Don't worry I'll be back." He said. Luna nodded and went to sleep. Mandarin finish cleaning up and move the bowl over just in case she threw up again. He took one of the swords and look over the area to make shore she will be all right for a few hours. Mandarin left the laboratory where The Alchemist made him and the others.

It took Mandarin sometime to find Luna's ship. He decided to run to the ship to get some exercise and strap the sword to his back so he could run on all four. When he found the ship, the nose was in the ground and it was leaning back. He could not see how Luna could survive this type of a crash and yet she did without a scratch. He also found a ship he was not hoping to see, just yet.

Fist Rocket 3 just landed next to the crash space ship. Mandarin had move under a brush hoping that the plot didn't see him when the ship land. The door open and a red robotic monkey walked out.

'Great why does it have to be Sparky.' Mandarin said to himself. He stays under the brush while watching the red monkey look around the ship.

"Monkey team this is Sparks. Come in." Mandarin heard Sparks calling the other on the communicator.

"Hey Sparks what's up?" Mandarin could hear a voice on the other side. He didn't know who that voice was.

"Hey kid, I just found a crash site and the ship is destroy."

"Is there any survivor?" The voice asked.

"No one is here. No one could survive this crash that how bad the ship is." Sparks said as he jumps up to the cockpit and look in. Over the com Mandarin could hear anther voice that sound like Otto.

"See I told you I saw a space ship falling from space ten days ago, but no one believe me." Mandarin just sweat drop from what he heard and he knew that he too would not listen to Otto ether.

"Whoa, whoa." The red monkey said as the ship lean to the left and some part of the ship fell to the ground. A tire from what could be from a bike, fell out and bounce towed Mandarin, but stop before hitting him. Mandarin could hear the voice saying 'what?' over the com. Sparks jump down.

"I'm alright kid just the ship move. I'm going to head back see you later."

"Right Sparks. Chiro out." He walks around the ship to take a look one last time. He walks back to his own ship when it fell down the rest away. The red monkey stop in mid walk and look back to what was left of the ship. Mandarin slap his head after the ship fell down. Mandarin could see a motorcycle inside the ship but it too was destroy. Mandarin sighs quietly but made a mantle note that Luna knows how to ride one of them. He watches Sparks get back in Fist Rocket 3 and fire it up. The ship lifted up and left to go back to what he was doing.

Mandarin got up and walks to the ship. 'Who is this Chiro and is he good to my brothers?' Mandarin thought. He looks around to see if there was anything that he could savage from the ship. He found an emergency medic kit that could help Luna, a laser gun that was dead he threw it back, a repair kit, some food ration and glasses. He notices that she didn't need glasses when he scans her to find what was wrong with her. The glasses were in good shape and when he look though them he saw brownish green light coming from the trees and plants. When he look down he saw dark orange light around his hands. He took off the glasses and look at them, but just shook his head. Not believe what he saw he put the glasses with the rest of the stuff. Mandarin went to look at the bike to see what was there when an arrow fell out. He picks it up and looks at it. Then it gave him an idea on a new weapon for himself. Mandarin looked around for one last time and pick up the stuff he found. He looks up at the sky saw that it was getting late. He curses out Sparks under his breath for taking so long. He decides to use his jetpack to get back to Luna faster.

As he left he didn't notice that someone was watching him the whole time. The figure watch as Mandarin getting smaller and smaller.

"So he finely escapes the Citadel of Bones. Hmm… It will be a joy to finely kill him once and for all. Muhahaha." He laughs to himself. When Mandarin disappears the figure started to fallow knowing where he was going. He stays in the shadows while he walks slowly to his destination.


	4. Chapter 4

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Come on Mandarin. I can't stand laying here any more." Luna said as she sat up from her cot for the fourth time today. It was two days since he went to the ship and she got well so fast that he swears that he had to tie her down. Mandarin was working on one of his hands. He finishes with the right hand. He made a cannon that shoots out arrows. He tested it out while Luna was watching him and made a suggestion to also use explosion arrows. So now he has arrows that explode ice, glue, electricity, whip cream, a net and a normal arrow. Luna ask why an arrow that explode whip cream. He just said that it was for someone and she said right.

Now Mandarin was losing his patience when Luna keeps asking to get up from the cot.

"Fine just don't go outside." He said without looking up. He went back working on his hand but then look up to see Luna still in the cot.

"I will love to but I need my clothes." She said. She points to her fold clothes that were next to Mandarin. He got up and gave her the clothes.

"I try to fix them, but I'm not that good." She shrugs her shoulders knowing that she doesn't care about her look. He went back sitting down.

"So what about that place that the scanner pick up?" She asks him.

"We won't leave for sometime, but I am curios about it too. It's going to take about three days walk to get there." He said as keep working on his hand. "I never see it and I'm not surprise if my brothers didn't find it ether." Luna finishes dressing and sat down on the cot.

"Brothers?" Mandarin was now finished with his hand. He changes it in to a cannon and back again.

"Yes my brothers. There were six of us made here in this lab. I was going to be their leader and I was monkey nap. Before we were supposed to wake up I was awaken before my brothers. Skeleton King was standing in front of me with a copy of myself. We fought but my clone got me good." Mandarin lifts his hand over his right eye. "Then I was in stasis for sometime on Citadel of Bones. I was able to escape with the help of that white light. I want to go after that clone because he took my life." Luna just listens to him talk knowing that he needs to get it out.

"I'll help you to go after him if you promise to talk to your brothers. Telling them what happen to you." When she said that he felt a little better knowing that someone is going to help him, but wasn't to happy that he has to talk to his brothers.

"Well, well, well is it just lovely." Someone said behind her. Luna turn around to see a younger Mandarin standing there at the door, he look like a skeleton.

"What the…" Mandarin said when he saw the skeleton monkey. He changes his hands into his weapons. Luna was in the middle and her swords were on a table next to the skeleton monkey.

"I think I'll kill you now." The skeleton monkey said. The skeleton monkey jumps up and attack Mandarin. Mandarin jumps out of the way and fires an arrow at him. The skeleton money grabs the arrow with his hands and land on the ground. "Mwhahaha. These are the most weakest weapon that I have ever seen." He laughs at Mandarin. He looks at the arrow and then it explodes in his face. When the smoke clear and the skeleton monkey was cover in glue. Mandarin smile at his clone. "Now do you think my weapon is weak."

Luna is standing next to the cot and too scared to move. Mandarin walk over to her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't help I was scare." Mandarin look at her.

"Don't be I just got to train you, but we have to get moving." He said as he grabs a bag and handed it to Luna. "There is food and blankets in there. Get your stuff together." Luna grabs her vest and glasses. She put them on and looks at the glued monkey. There was a black light around him and when she looks at Mandarin, he had a dark orange light around him. She keeps the glasses on and grabs some other stuff. She was ready to go when Mandarin look at his clone.

"Tell Skeleton King that he has anther monkey to dear with. I'll deal with you later for what you did to me." He walks away from the monkey.

"They will never let you back into the family for what I and the first one did to them. Exceptionally the boy." Mandarin turns around and look at him.

"The first one? So you're not the one. So were is he?" Mandarin said.

"I don't know were that sorry monkey is and I don't care." The skeleton monkey said.

"I will try to fix what you did and maybe they will believe me or not" Mandarin said.

He and Luna left the lab and got to the tree line when they look up at a sound. They saw the super robot flying by and landed next to the lab. Mandarin pulls Luna behind a tree.

"Who are they?" Luna asked quietly.

"They are my brothers." He said. They watch as a door open up on one of the foot. Five monkeys and a boy walk out.

"Okay I know that the kid isn't one of your brothers." Luna said.

"No, he not. I believe his name Chiro. The black monkey is Antauri. He will be in command if I am not around. The green one is Otto. He is smart in fixing stuff, but not smart in anything else." Luna laughs at that. Mandarin look at her. She mouths the word what. "The yellow monkey is Nova. She is the only female on the team." Luna looks at the yellow monkey and smile. "The blue monkey is Gibson. His full name is Mr. Hal Gibson but…"

"He doesn't like to be called Mr. or Hal." Luna finishes his sentence. She smiles at him.

"He is the science officer of the team. The red monkey is SPRX-77 or Sparks. I called him Sparky. He is an ace pilot and a wise ass too."

"I say you don't like him to much."

"No I don't. Come on let get going. We have a long way to go." Mandarin said. He starts walking away. Luna stays a little longer to watch them. Each one had a different color light around them. The kid had a light orange around like Mandarin, but his was a darker orange. Antauri's light was difference then the others. His light around him was a silver color. The others light were the same color as themselves. When she adjusts the glasses the lights disappear around them, and when she touch it again the lights came back. She touches them again and then walks up to Mandarin. They walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it. _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The hyper force decides to check out to see if they could find the pilot from the crash space ship. They ask around the city if anyone saw someone who was dirty and hurt, but no one saw anyone. They went to the crash and work from there. The scanner picked up a building not too far from the crash site. They land the super robot next to the building and got out. They look around.

"I feel like I been here before." Nova said.

"Yeah." Otto said too.

"Are you sure, Nova?" Chiro asked her.

"I don't know." She said still confuse.

"Well are we going to go in or just standing here all day." Sparks said as he started to walk toward the building. They walk in to the building to see someone glue to the ground. Sparks started to laugh at the trap monkey.

"Mandarin." Antauri said, "What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your business brother." Sparks was laughing so hard that he fell back still laughing.

"So umm… you were playing with glue and got stuck." Otto said to the glue monkey. Mandarin gave Otto an evil glare.

"That is enough. SPRX-77, shut up." Sparks was silent. When they look back they saw Sparks holding his throat trying to speak. "Now let see. Are you the one I'm looking for?" The team look back to see Mandarin being lifted up and move toward someone that was in the shadow.

"Hey put me down." Mandarin said as he squirms around.

"You're not the one I was looking for. Your life force is useless, but yours…" Chiro was lifted up and move toward were Mandarin was.

"Chiro!" They all said together. They ran with their weapons ready.

"No, no, no." The monkey team just stops where they were.

"Monkey team." Chiro said looking back.

"We can't move Chiro." Antauri said.

"Don't worry monkeys. I'm not going to hurt him." A female walks out from the shadow. She was wearing dark color clothes and had glasses on. Her short hair was in her face, but she smiles at the team. She looks back at Chiro. "My, my, my, Your life force is strong and interesting too, but not the one I was looking for at this time. So you're safe for now." She waves her hand and Chiro moved next to the team. "I have a parbraion for you." She started to say, but Mandarin interrupts her.

"Destroy them or let me do it." She turns to face him.

"I will not listen to you, clone. Now be quiet or I'll do what I did to SPRX-77. Good, Now." She looks back at the group. "I'm looking for someone. Well two of them. They were here, but the clone scares them away. If you help me get them, then I will not come back to Shuggazoom. I will leave your planet and never come back." The team looks at each other.

"Before we say yes or no. There is a question that I what to ask you." She smiles at them. "Who are you and way do you what them?" Chiro asked. She just smiles at them.

"Then it will be a no. Then I will just find them myself and Shuggazoom will fall." She walks by them while Mandarin floated by. She stops at the door. "I was hoping that you would help before you asked about me. If I told you who I am and why I what them, you will not help. You are heroes," She walks outside. "Let see how well you do when you are fighting me." Then she was gone.

They were able to move after a flew minutes and Sparks was able to talk. "Okay that was weird." Sparks said.

"Who does she want?" Nova said.

"She could what Mandarin." Gibson said.

"But she just took Mandarin." Otto said.

"No Otto, she took a clone of Mandarin. She must mean the real Mandarin." Antauri float over to the glue spot on the floor.

"I what to know who glue him down." Nova said. Gibson walks over and poke at it.

"The glue is still sticky." He pulls his hand back, but it pulls back. "Um a little help here." They grab Gibson and pull him back, but it will not brake.

"Let me try." Otto said. He active his saws. "Here I go." Otto's saw hit the glue and broke it. The others felled back. Gibson still had glue on his hand.

"Great." He said.

"There is no one here. We should get back to the super robot." Antauri said.

"Yea let get back." Chiro said. They walk back to the super robot. Chiro stop and look back inside the building.

"What is it Chiro?" Antauri asked.

"I thought I felt something in there." Chiro said. Antauri look in too, but didn't see or sense anything.

"Come on you two." Sparks said, "Before Gibson get stuck again."

"Too late." Otto said. Chiro and Antauri look back to see Gibson stuck to the super robot.

Chiro and Antauri went to Gibson and help pull him off the super robot. They went in the super robot and took off to go get back to Shuggazoom City. A white light came out of the building. "I found him. I finely found him." It dances around for a little bit. It knows that Chiro and Luna have much to learn before they find out who they are. It hopes that Mandarin will help Luna too. It knows that Luna and Mandarin will have to save the hyper force, but didn't know when. It dances around some more and then it disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Luna dogie left before she was hit. She was ready to attack in seconds. She lifts her wooden sword toward Mandarin. He was training her how to fight with swords, but she knew a lot already. They start training when they rested for the first time about two days ago. She was already tired from a long walk and it was dark out, but she doesn't complain about it. They fight for sometime before Luna clamps to the ground. He knew that will be all. He sat down next to her. "You're getting good. I'm not hitting you as much." He laughs.

"Very funny. I think I have more bruises." She said. She looks up at Ranger 7 and it was full tonight.

"Sometime tomorrow we'll be at the place." Mandarin said. Luna took out her scanner and look at it. They were getting closer to it. About noon, yesterday they left the jungle and now they are camping on the bottom of a mountain. They had to go by the next two mountains before they reach the place. "Well get some sleep Luna. We'll be leaving early." Mandarin said. He got up and walks over to the fire. He strokes the fire a bit and sat down. Luna pulled a blanket over, but stay awake. "I wish I knew who I was." She said. Mandarin look up. "Don't worry. Your memory will come back. It will just take sometime." Luna sighs. She looks back up at Ranger 7 and sighed again. "Now stop that." Mandarin said, "Get some sleep." She turns to her side and sighs again. She could hear Mandarin growl at her. She lifts her head and smile. Luna lean backs down and close her eyes.

Mandarin watches Luna sleep for sometime. When she started to breathe heavy, he knew that she was asleep. He looks up toward the north and sees the lights of the city. It was Shuggazoom City, the only city on the plaint. He keeps going over how he will talk to his brothers, but it keep going bad. It was mostly because of Sparks. He knows how the red monkey will react, but the rest of them he wasn't to sure. He knows that he will bump into them sooner or later. He looks up at the stars. He always likes looking up to the night sky it made him calm. He knows that Luna like looking up at the stars too. He crosses his legs and closes his eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He tried to contact to the Power Primate again, but with no luck again. Every night for about two hours, after Luna fell asleep, he tried to contact with the Power Primate. He sighs and laid down on his back and look back at the sky. He was thinking that he'd never be able to use the Power Primate. He thought that he wasn't able to use it, because he was in Citadel of Bones for so long and he was never that good in meditate. He closes his eyes so he too can get some sleep.

He sat up quickly looking at the fire. He just remembers the past with The Alchemist and his brothers before they became cybernetic monkeys. There was no why he will remember anything about that time. It just came to him when he closes his eyes. His memory was supposed to be erased. He remembers hearing The Alchemist activate a memory erase program before he became Skeleton King. "Could it be that the program didn't work right with me and that I woke up before it was done erase my memory." Mandarin said quietly so he won't wake up Luna. "I'm the only one who will remember him."

The sun was coming up. Mandarin stokes the fire for one last time. He got up and stretches his muscle. "Ahh…" Mandarin yelled. He fell back and he woke up Luna. She sat up to see Mandarin holding his leg. "What happen?" She asked as she rubs her eyes. "I got a cramp in my leg." He said while rubbing his leg. "Just great now I'll be limping for sometime." Luna stretches. "Maybe you shouldn't stay up all night." She grabs the bag and got out two-food ration. She throws one of the food rations at Mandarin. He caught it and opens it with his mouth. "How do you know that I stay up all night?" Mandarin asked. Luna shrugs her shoulder, "I don't know how I know but I do. I could help you if you what to." She said. Mandarin look at her. "I'll be all right." They finish with breakfast and Mandarin drowses the fire with an ice arrow. "Well lets get going." Mandarin said. Luna walks behind Mandarin and she had to stop couple of times. She stops and crosses her arms. "Mandarin I don't care about your pride, but it will take an extra day to get there." Mandarin looks back at her. She walks up to him and grabs his arm. She swings him to her back. He blushes at her. "Are you okay with this?" He asked. She started to walk. "I'll be all right."

She walk in silent for a flew hours with Mandarin on her back, asleep. She moves pretty smoothly on the rocks. Luna stops on a big rock and took out her scanner. She was about thirty miles away. She put the scanner back and start moving again. Luna stops again in an hour when she was getting tire from walking and caring Mandarin. She found a clearing and walks over to it. She drops the bag and gentle place Mandarin down. He stirs a little bit, but went back to sleep. Luna sat down next to him and grabs the canteen of water. She took a drink and smile at him. 'He is just cute when he is asleep.' She thought. She put the canteen back into the bag. "There you are." Someone said. Luna looks up to see no one there. She looks around until white light pops up from no were. "Were did you come from?" Luna asked it. It dances around. "When you get to the base you'll meet a new friend there. She can help with repairing stuff." Then it left her with the sleeping monkey.

Half an hour later Mandarin woke up. Luna told him what just happen. "I don't think it's evil or trying to hurt us." She said, "I think it's trying to help us." He was rubbing his leg. It was getting better. "If there is going to be someone at this base to meet us. Then let get going." He said. Mandarin got up and starts walking. Luna stays sitting and watches him. He was limping a little but was moving quiet well. She got up and grabs the bag. "Hey you're walking better." Luna said. Mandarin looks back at her. "What?" She jumps to a big rock then to other. "What are you doing?" He asked her. "I've been doing this when you fell asleep. I move faster and it been helping me with balance too." He shook his head. They walk on.

"Let me go you witch." The skeleton monkey scream at the woman, who took him. He was in a cage screaming. The woman wasn't paying attention to him. She was thinking of away to find Luna and Mandarin and having fun with the Hyper Force. "Let me go now you…"

"Stop right there clone. I'm not a witch." She said and turns around to face him. She wasn't wearing her glasses, "And I'm not letting you go just yet." She looks pass him and look at herself in the mirror. She mess with her hair a little bit, then she came up with something. She smiles her evil smile. "Do you what to get even with the Hyper Force, Clone." She said.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

She smiles again at him. "Let just say that they will not be able to use their weapons and won't be here to stop that bonehead you called Master." She laughs and started to get ready for her plan.


	7. Chapter 7

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it. _

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"This is were it is suppose to be." The orange monkey said. Him and Luna got to the place were this base was suppose to be. Luna looks at her scanner. "It said that we here." Just then someone jump out and Mandarin active his weapon. She had reddish-orange fizzy hair and green eyes. She wares jeans and a tan tee shirt. "Whoa, whoa. I'm sorry if I scare you." She said. She drops her bag and hold up her hands. "No you didn't scare us." Mandarin said as he changes his weapon back to hands. "Right." She said.

"Well I'm Luna and this is Mandarin." Luna said trying to lighten up the mood between Mandarin and the girl. "I'm Raven. I can repair anything and everything." Raven said.

"What are you doing here?" Mandarin asked.

"I left home. My parents have been fighting and I can't stand it so I left. What about you two?" She asked them.

"That's none of your business." He said to her. Luna smacks him in the back of the head. "Hey." He said to Luna.

"Well I can guess why you guys are here." She look and Mandarin. "Wait, are you that Mandarin that attacks Shuggazoom twice."

"No I'm not. Didn't attack the city at all." He said.

"Oh… I thought you would be that muscular monkey." Raven said.

"Hey I'm not a clone. I'm the original one and he became muscular?" He said, "And how can you know why were here?"

Raven looks at Luna with an eyebrow up. "There's three Mandarins now."

Luna shrugs her shoulders. "I have no memory of my past. I don't know but he is the good one."

"Answer my question Raven." Mandarin said.

"Okay, okay mister party pooper. I found a door that was hiding pretty good, But I couldn't open it." Raven said. She grabs her bag and starts to walk to where the door was. Mandarin and Luna walk with her. They got to the door and Raven was right it was hiding pretty well. "There it is. There is no way to open it." They look around to see if there was a panel close by. There was none.

They sat down to think how to get in. "Do you guys have any food. I'm hungry." Raven said. Luna got three food rations out and though two of them at Mandarin and Raven. "Thanks." Raven said, "Where did you get these."

"From my crash space ship." Luna said.

"Oh that was you I saw in the sky. Wait a second, Luna, you survive a crash." Raven said, "You have no marks on you. There is no way it could be done."

"There is if you know how to use your life force as a shield." Someone said. They look around to see if they could find anyone. The white ball of light pops up from nowhere in front of Luna face. She fell back. "Will you stop that and what is life force?" Luna said.

"What is that?" Raven asked.

"It's a white ball of light." Mandarin said. Not surprise that it pops up again. He crosses his arms and watches the light dance.

"Call me Starlight and life force is the light that surround a living thing. It's what you see with those glasses." It said. Starlight moves to the door and glow bright. The door open and Starlight disappear again. They look in the dark room from the door. "So who goes first?" Raven said. Mandarin active his light that is on his helmet. He looks in and saw a woman standing there. "What the…" He said and jumps back. Luna looks in and saw her too. Raven stays behind Luna, but look in too.

The woman was tall and was wearing blue jumpsuit with white strip down the side of the legs and arms. Her light brown hair was in a bun with strain of hair behind her ears. Her eyes were close before Mandarin spoke up. When she opens her eyes they are silver color. "Hello Mandarin the leader of the Hyper Force. Welcome to your second base. Were is the rest of your team?" She said.

The two female look at Mandarin. "What? I don't remember this place." He said.

"Of course you don't remember this place." She said, "After The Alchemist create the Hyper Force this place was create for a back up base if anything happen to the super robot." She said, "but was scraped when they found out that the super robot was strong enough to with stand attacks. So now I'm here alone." Mandarin look at her.

"Well you need get out more. He's not the leader anymore." Raven said. Luna touches her glasses and saw no light around her. "Are you a hologram?" Luna asked. The woman turns to her. "Yes I am. I'm Sophia. I run this base. Why don't you come inside." Sophia said. She looks at Luna. "There is a wash room and I will get you new clothes." She walks away and the other walks in the base. The lights came on and it was huge. "This is the hanger." Sophia said behind them. They look around and saw two spaceships and next to them are two motorcycles. "Wow it's so big. We could fit the super robot in here and still have room." Raven said. "This is the lowest level. There are five levels in all. The next two levels up are for storage. Level two is the living quarters and level one is the command center and a training room." Sophia said. She looks over to Luna. "The wash room is on level two. There are clean clothes in the room." She then looks at Mandarin. "I need to know what had been happen. Can you come to the command center?" Sophia said. They look at each other. "Were the stairs?" Raven asked. "They are over there." Sophia said as she points to the right. "If you what to you can take the elevator." Then she disappears to meet Mandarin at the command center.

They got on the elevator and press the buttons that goes to level one and two. The elevator stops on level two. Luna and Raven got out. "Are you sure you will be okay?" Luna asked him. "Yah I'll be okay. She is just a computer." Mandarin said, "I'll tell her what I know." The door close and Mandarin ride the elevator the rest of the way up. The door open and Sophia was waiting for him in the command center. "Look I've haven't been around these past few years. That's way they are not with me. They think that I'm evil." He said. Sophia didn't say anything. She looks up and something touches the back of his head. He tries to move his hands to feel what touch his head, but he couldn't move. Mandarin tries to speak but nothing came out. "Don't worry I'm not going hurt you. I just need information." He was able to move in a few minutes. He looks back to see a device going back in to the wall. It looks like the same device that goes on the back of the Hyper Force when they go to their vehicle. "Hmm… you may wait in the break room." She said and disappears. He looks confuse, but went back down to meet up with Luna and Raven.

Luna was relieved when worm water runs down her body to get the dirt off of her. She found soap and shampoo. "How long does it take for you to take a shower?" Raven asked.

"Hey, I've been dirty for couple of days. So give me a brake." Luna said. She turns off the water and grabs a towel. She raps it around her body and got out of the shower. "I didn't know your hair was that long." Raven said. There was a mirror there and Luna walk over to it. Her black hair was about half way down her back and she like it that way. She walks back to Raven and look at her new clothes. She picks up he clothes and walks back to the shower to get change. She came back out in a few minutes. "Wow you look good in that." Raven said. Luna was wearing a purple skirt with a star on it, she also have black stockings on too. She is wearing a pink tee shirt. Her boots came up to her knee when she put them on. She grabs her vest and glasses. "We should look around here before we meet up with Mandarin." Luna said.

"That will be nice. I can pick out a room." Raven said as they walk out of the washroom. "And who said you could stay here." They look back to see Mandarin walking up to them. "Luna, you look great." He said. Luna blushes when he said that. "Hey you're not the boss of me." Raven said to the orange monkey. She walks off leaving Luna and Mandarin alone. "You a little hash on her." Luna said to him.

"She remind me little bit of Sparky." Mandarin said. Luna rises one of her eyebrow.

"Sparky? Maybe if you stop calling him Sparky. He might hate you less often." Luna said.

"Maybe, I'll think about." He said with a smile. Luna rolled her eyes at him. They start walking. "So how was your talk with Sophia?" Luna said. She opens a door and saw it was a bedroom. The room was color green. "There wasn't any talking. She copy and down load my memory." He said, "After that she told me to wait in the break room. Were ever it is."

"Hey guys I found the medic bay and a laboratory." Raven said. They walk over to where she was standing. The medic bay is on the right side and the laboratory is on the left. "Well that is convent." Luna said.

"I think someone was telling Gibson something." Mandarin said.

"Yah, like his experiments explode." Raven said, "You know I heard an exploding one time when I walk by the super robot." Mandarin just shook his head.

They also found nine more bedrooms, ten in all, a workshop and a meditation room. They found the kitchen and the break room next the meditation room. Raven looks in the refrigerator. "Look like we need the get some food." She said. Sophia appears in front of them. "All three of you can stay here if you what to and I'll need to know who is the leader." She said. All three of them look at each other. "Okay who is the leader?" Raven asked the other two. Luna looks at Sophia. "Um… no one is the leader here." The female hologram looks at each of them. "Luna, you are the leader then." Then Sophia disappeared. Luna just had her mouth open. "Well that was uncalled for." Raven said, "Well I guess you the boss. I'm going to look at the bedrooms." Raven left them in the break room. Luna was still speechless. "Okay. I guess she doesn't what me to be leader." Mandarin said. "Why me?" Luna asked him. "Don't worry I can help with that." Mandarin said. They just sat there for sometime in silent. Sophia appears again. " I forgot to tell you. There is a tunnel that leads to Shuggazoom so you don't be seen walking in from outside. You could also ride the bikes in the tunnel too." She said. Sophia was about to disappear again when Luna stops her. "Why did you pick me as the leader? Since Mandarin would be great as the leader." Luna said. Sophia just looks at them for sometime. "I pick you because Mandarin was going to be a leader for the Hyper Force, but he what a revenge and Raven is not someone you what to put your life on the line. So you was the most likely person, plus there has to be a living person or robot monkey to be a leader here at the base." Sophia said, "Why don't you two pick out your room and I'll see you tomorrow." Sophia said. She left them again in the break room. Luna yawns a little bit. "Man it must be late." Luna said, "Raven must have fall asleep in a one of the rooms. Tomorrow we need to get to the city to get some food."

"I don't think I should go. My brothers will see me there." Mandarin said. They walk out and look at the bedrooms. The first two were color red and yellow. "Oh come on. Just come with us to look around when me and Raven get some food." Luna said. The next two bedrooms were color green and tan. Raven was in the tan room asleep. Luna looks at Mandarin. "Okay, but I'm stay in the shadow when looking round." He said. The next two bedrooms were color violet and orange. "I guess these are our room. Well good night Mandarin." Luna said. She went into the violet bedroom. "Good night." Mandarin said.

When the door to Luna new bedroom close he went to the meditation room. The room floor was padded and a small waterfall in the corner. He thinks that it will help. Mandarin sat down and closes his eyes. He listens to the water falling to the pound. His mind goes deeper then before. He felt something different then before. He felt anther present where he was. He didn't know were it was coming from. So he tries to find what he sense. It felt familiar to him. He saw an out line of a monkey that is floating in the air. He walks over slowly, but stop just a few feet away. The monkey came down and walks the rest of the way. It was Antauri the second in command of the hyper force staring back at him. "Mandarin?" Antauri ask in a surprise voice. He was going to say something but didn't. Antauri look at the orange monkey not believing that he was in his mind. Mandarin opens his eyes knowing that Antauri was in meditation when they connect to each other. Mandarin got up and saw Luna standing in the doorway. "What have you been doing these past few nights?" She asked him. "I've been trying to connect to the Power Primate, but have no luck." He said, "This time I somehow connect to Antauri when he is meditation."

"Well it's about midnight and I'm tier." She said.

"Then go to bed." Mandarin said.

"Yea, but are you going to bed?" Luna said.

"Okay I'm going to bed." Mandarin said and walks out of the meditation room. Luna is right behind him. He stops at his door and look at Luna. She crosses her arms. He put his hands up. "Okay I'm going." He said and closes the door to his room. Luna yawns and went to her room. "To bad I don't have any pj's." She thought. She walks in her room and saw pjs on her bed. Luna walked over and picks up a tank top that is violet with a yellow star in the middle. The pants are purple with crescent moon all over it. She put them on and planing on talking to Sophia in the morning. She got in bed and fell asleep and Mandarin had also fallen asleep too in his bed.

Antauri was in his room, meditate when he saw Mandarin. He was surprise to see him like he was before, but he was different too. It looks like he was about to say something, but he didn't. Antauri walk out of his room and went to the command room. He walked out of his tube to see everyone was still up. Chiro, Sparks, Otto and Nova are playing a racing game and Gibson is read a book. Antauri cleared his throat and they all look at him. "It's almost midnight team and we have training in the morning." He said. They all forgot about the training tomorrow morning. "Guess we forgot about training." Chiro said as he got up from the game, "We got too rape up in things." Antauri nodded. Chiro turn off the game while the other left to go to their rooms. "Chiro I like to talk to you." Antauri said.

"What is it Antauri?" Chiro asked.

"When I was meditate I saw Mandarin. He was different."

"Different? What do you mean?"

"He looks like before he became evil, but he is still different."

"Is he still evil, Antauri?" Chiro asked.

"I don't know. He was surprise to see me. So I don't think he is anymore. I saw it in his eyes."

"His eyes?"

"Mandarin's eyes are different. Their not black with red pupils, but brown with white pupils. He also have a scar over his right eye."

"So what do we do? Do we go look for him or just let him come to us?"

"Let him come to us when he is ready too. Now let get to bed. We have training to do tomorrow." Antauri said, "And Chiro don't say anything to the others." Chiro nodded and they went to bed.

Outside of the super robot someone was looking up. She was smiling. "I'm almost ready just need one more thing to open the portal up and I'll call you to check it out." She laugh out, "Soon Hyper Force, but let have fun tomorrow." She walks away from robot laughing. She walks in the shadow and disappears.


	8. Chapter 8

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it. _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"So you and Mandarin stay up until midnight. Just talking about stuff." Raven said. There was some food rations left.

"Mmhuh..." Luna said with food in her mouth. Raven just looks at Luna.

"Right, what were you two really doing?" Luna swallows her chew food.

"We just talk okay." They were in the break room talking. Luna told Raven that they are going to Shuggazoom to get some food. Mandarin was still asleep.

"How long does he need to sleep? It's ten o'clock already." Luna just looks at her.

"Don't give me that look you got up at nine-thirty. I got up at seven." Raven said.

"More likely nine o'clock." Sophia said. Raven just rubs the back of her head.

"Seven o'clock. Right." Luna said looking at Raven. The door open and Mandarin walk in. He yawns and then stops in mid yawn. He saw Luna and Raven looking at him.

"Finely we can go now." Raven said as she got up. Luna grabs Raven shirt and pull her back. She sat back down on the set. Mandarin sat down and Luna slid a food ration to him.

"After you eat we can go." Luna said.

After Mandarin finishes eating they went down to the hanger. Luna looks at the bikes and felt that she could ride one. She walks over and took one of them. She grabs two helmets that were on the wall. Luna pushes the bike over to the door where it led to the tunnel.

"Are you sure you can drive a bike?" Mandarin asked. Luna looks at him and hand one of the helmets to Raven.

"Um… that's okay." She hands it back to Luna.

"Walk or ride with me. It's a lot quicker then walking." Luna said. Mandarin opens the door and lights came on.

"This tunnel leads you to an elevator that will take you up to the city." Sophia said.

"Thanks." Raven said. Luna got on the bike and starts it. She put her helmet on.

"Come on." She said to Raven.

"What about Mandarin?" Raven said.

"I'm fine I have a jet pack. You should know that." Mandarin said, "I think someone is afraid of riding a bike." He looks at Raven. She turns to Luna to see she was looking at her.

"I'm not afraid."

"Then get on the bike." Mandarin said. Raven put on her helmet and got on. She put her arms around Luna. Mandarin activates his jetpack and went into the tunnel. Luna was right behind him with Raven on the back with her eyes close.

It was a lot faster on bike then to walk. In ten minutes they were at the elevator. Luna left the bike in the tunnel and they went up on the elevator. The elevator stop and they got out. They were in a reastined district and Mandarin stayed in the shadows.

"Are you okay Mandarin?" Luna said.

"I'm okay… it's just that those clones of me. They destroy my redemption of being good." Luna smiles at him.

"Okay in about a hour we meet back here. Okay?" Luna said. She and Raven walk away leaving Mandarin standing in the shadows. He walks out and went down the street. He looks up at a tall building and activate his jetpack and went up to the top. He looks around and went to anther building.

'Okay we just need few more things.' Luna thought. She bends down to look at can vegetables. She pick two cans up and was about to stand up when a shadow move over her. Luna looks up and saw a black robot monkey. She clears her throat and the monkey looks down.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." He said. He moves over to the side. Luna got up and put the cans in the cart.

"I'm Antauri and you?" he said.

"My name is Luna." Luna said and smiles.

"Hey Antauri just found what Nova ask me to get." Someone said behind her. She turns to face blue eyes. She steps back.

"Hi." Luna said. Antauri look at both of them and he saw some reassemble to both of them.

"Hi. I'm Chiro." He said. Luna was about to talk but someone else spoke up.

"Luna do we have everything?" Raven asked. She looks up to see Chiro and Antauri surround Luna.

"Yeah Raven I just finish. Bye." Luna pushes the cart and she and Raven left. Chiro heard Raven told Luna that he was taken.

"Antauri, Chiro we need help. We are being attack." Nova said over the com.

"We're on our way." Chiro said. They ran out of the market.

Mandarin was looking at the super robot for sometime. He dream about being back there with his brothers, but he knows that will not happen any time soon. He saw Nova, Otto, Gibson, and Sparks coming out of the robot. They walk over to the arcade and went in. Mandarin jumps down next to the arcade and look in. He saw them playing one of the games. He shook is head and wonder if that kid got them into video games. He steps back in the alleyway and wait for them to come out.

About half an hour later they came out laughing. They didn't get to far when they were attack by six creatures. The creatures were cat-like that stand on their hind legs. They were grey color with sharp claws and teeth and their tails were like a sword at the tip.

"Whoa, what are they?" Sparks asked.

"They look like felines." Gibson said. They activate their weapon and ready to attack. The cat-like creatures open their mouths and fire a black light at them. They dodge out of the way and attack them. "Maga-Tingler Blast!" Sparks yelled. A stream of electricity went toward some of the creatures but didn't do anything.

"Spin Shocker!" Gibson said. Small electrical blasts from his drills hit two creatures in the face. They became a pile of dust.

"Whirling Destructo Saw!" Otto said. His saws extended on chains and cut throw the neck of two creatures. They became piles of dusts.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova said. She hit the ground with her fist. The attack didn't do anything to the creatures. The last two attack Otto and Gibson with their swordtails. They flew back and hit the wall and were out cold. The creatures look back at Nova and Sparks. Nova activates her com.

"Antauri, Chiro we need help. We are being attack." Nova said.

"We're on our way." Chiro said.

"Sparks our attacks are useless." She said, "But I'm not going to give up."

"Just great. We'll going to die by daemon cats." Sparks said. They left their weapons up and ready to attack. The creatures stop and look up and step back. Many energy arrows came over Nova and Sparks and hit creatures. One was hit all over its body and head and it turn to dust. The other creature was hit in the arm. Nova turn to see were the arrows came from. She saw an arrow coming straight toward them.

"Sparks move." She pushes him out of the way and she dodges the other way. The arrow hit the last creature in the head and turn to dust. About that time Antauri and Chiro came running up to them. Antauri went to Otto and Gibson and reactivate them. Chiro help Nova up.

"What happen?" Chiro asked.

"We were attack by cats standing on their hind legs and shoot black ball of light out of their mouth." Sparks said as he got up, "And someone help us." Gibson walks up to the piles of dust.

"I like to analyze this dust." He scoops up some dust and a gust of wind blow the rest away to revile an arrow.

"Who?" Chiro asked. Nova walks over to the arrow and picks it up.

"The same one who shot this arrow." She holds it up for the rest to see. "It came from the that alleyway." Nova pointed next the arcade. They walk over to the alleyway and look in, but there was no one there. "Who ever was here is gone now." Chiro said, "Let's get back to the super robot."

They walk back to the super robot. "Oh Nova I got what you asked." Chiro hand the bag over to her.

"Thanks Chiro." She said, "Now I can start dinner." They went in and went to do stuff. Gibson went to his laboratory to test the dust. Nova and Otto went to the kitchen to start dinner. Sparks started a game and asked Chiro if he want to play.

"I'll be there." He said. He went to where Antauri was mediate to talk quietly.

"Antauri do you think it could be Mandarin?" Chiro asked.

"I don't know. He never uses any other weapons then a sword and shield. If it is Mandarin then he changes for the good or for the bad. I don't know, but if we see him again we can asked." Antauri said.

"Come on kid or I'll start without you." Sparks yelled over to him. Chiro walked over and sat down to play a game with him. Antauri pretend to be meditating in the corner of the room, but was thinking and hoping that it was Mandarin and that he was good. Gibson came back out of his laboratory and Nova and Otto came from the kitchen.

"My spicy hot chili is cooking." Nova said.

"Make sure the sprinklers are working before we eat." Sparks joke but know his mouth will burn when he eats it.

"This can't be." Gibson said. The rest of the team looks at him.

"What's wrong Gibson?" Chiro asked.

"It's just fine, dry particles of matter." Gibson said.

"Speak monkey brain-strain." Sparks said.

"Dust its just dust." Gibson said almost in a yell.

"Could it be Skeleton King new minions?" Chiro asked.

"No he will use formless to attack us." Antauri said.

"What about that female that want Mandarin and someone else." Nova said.

"It could possibly be her, but why does she what them?" Chiro asked to himself, "Gibson did you find out anything about this life force she talk about?"

"No I haven't found anything about life force." Gibson said. The alarms went off and they went to see what was attacking.


	9. Chapter 9

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"You were right they never did finish." Luna said. She was in the command room looking under the table in the middle of the room. Sophia was looking over her. "So what is this suppose to be." Luna asked when she got up.

"This is, when ever its finish, make a holograph picture of Shuggazoom city. There are four satellites orbiting the planet. They are cloaked so no one will see them and they take live 3D picture of the city." Sophia said. Luna looks at the female hologram.

"Could you ask Raven to come up here?" Luna asked. Sophia nods her head. "Thanks. Have you ever thought about changing your clothes?" Luna asked.

"You don't like my clothes?"

"No not really. They don't make those jumpers anymore."

"I'm not program to change my clothes."

"Let me do it. I'll pick your new clothes. Please."

"I don't know."

"Come on Sophia, let me pick out your clothes and if you don't like it you can go back to the jumper. Okay?" Luna said with her hands together.

"Okay, okay. You can pick out new clothes for me. Just nothing too… how should I say this."

"Nothing sexy." Raven said next to the door with Mandarin next to her. "So what do you what boss."

"Don't call me that. Do you think you can get this working?" Luna said with her hand on the table.

"Sure, let see what it needed." Raven said. She put down the stuff that was in her hand. She got down on the floor and look in the panel. "Sophia did they leave everything here or did they take the stuff." Raven got up.

"I believe the equipment is in level three storage. It will be mark on the crate." Sophia said.

"Okay," She was about to step out when she turns around. "Oh Luna here." She picks up the stuff on the table and gave it to Luna. "I found them in the hanger." Raven said and left. The items are an earpiece and a pad with a pen. "Oh good Raven found one of the pads. They can access the main frame directly and you can put personnel information on it and the earpiece will help you talk to the others and find were they are."

"Mandarin, you are quiet today when we got back." Luna said to the orange monkey.

"They were attack and Antauri and the kid wasn't there."

"His name is Chiro and they were at the market. I mate them there. Were they formless?"

"No they were not. They were cat-like creatures with swordtails. When I hit that one with an arrow in the head it turn to dust." Mandarin said. He looks at Luna, but she was looking straight. "Luna?"

"Now just construct Luna. Use your life force." A female said to a little girl. The girl is holding two swards in her hands. "Force some of your life force into the swords." The swords glow a violet and move to the tip of the swords. "Good now hit my creatures." Luna left her right sword and slash down and her left sword move left to right. She let go of her life force and it made a violet slashing form. It moves fast toward the creatures and hit its upper body and turn to dust. "Wonderful. That is perfect." The woman said. The little girl frown at the woman. "I don't what to do this." She threw her swords down and put a force field around her with her life force. "I don't what to do this. I what my mommy."

'Mommy!' The little girl voice said in Luna head. "Luna? Are you okay?" Mandarin asks her. She snaps out of it and look at him. "I don't know. I think a little bit of my memories came up." She said and sat down in one of the chairs.

"What was it about?" He asked her.

"I was little and someone was teaching me how to use my life force."

"So how did you do?"

"Okay I guess, but at the end I was yelling for my mother and that woman wasn't happy." Luna said. Raven came in with two boxes in hands. She is also wearing a tool belt. She put the boxes down on the table. "This is it. It will take me about an hour to an hour and half. I'll call you." Raven said and got down to the ground and start working.

"Luna why don't we go to the training room." Mandarin said.

"Okay maybe I could try use that attack from my memory." They left Raven to work and went to the training room.


	10. Chapter 10

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Three hours later and Raven is still working. "You said you will be done at lest an hour and half." Mandarin said. He and Luna finish training and Luna went to the kitchen to get lunch together.

"Hey give me a break. I thought I could do it in that time frame." She said still working, "But there was some wires that need to be replace so it will take some more time. Oh here, I thought you might like one of these." Raven gave him the pad, "I also what to look at your communicator and change it so me and Luna can talk to you too."

"I'll think about that last part, but thanks." Mandarin said. The door open and Luna came in with a tray of sandwiches and drinks. Raven stop working and put the panel back on. "Now I'm done and just in time. Mmm…" Raven grab a sandwich and took a bite. "Okay Sophia start the 3D program."

"Yes, starting program… connecting to satellites… up dating… done. Activating the 3D hologram." The holoprojection turn on and they were looking at a small 3D live picture of Shuggazoom City.

"So cool." Raven said and she pick up anther sandwich.

"I'm not picking up your family Mandarin. I scan the city and the robot, but I'm not picking up any cybernetic monkeys." Sophia said.

"Are you sure?" Mandarin asks.

"Yes, I'm not picking up anyone in the robot. Wait I'm picking up an android coming from space."

"I'm going to check on my brothers." Mandarin said as he been to walk out.

"I'm coming too, Mandarin. Raven, Sophia keep an eye on that android and keep us inform." Luna said as she ran after Mandarin. "Wait Mandarin there's some wrong and you might need some help."

"Okay." He said and they got on the elevator.

Luna drove her bike toward the super robot with Mandarin right next to her. Over her communicator she could hear Raven telling her that the android is still coming and that it's heading toward the super robot. She stopped right at the foot of the robot. Mandarin opens up a pad and punish some buttons.

"Great they change the code." He said.

"Let me try." Luna said. She took out the pad that Raven found and connected to the robot. She used the pen and start working on the code.

"Um… that android will be there in thirty seconds." Raven said. Luna stops and looked up to see something coming down.

"It's here already." She said. The android land right in front of them. Both Mandarin and Luna is looking at a pink hair girl. The girl was looking back at them and when her green eyes look at Mandarin she had an angry look to her.

"Mandarin, what are doing here?" She said in an angry voice. She put up her fists and was ready to fight. Mandarin step back and Luna step in front of her with her hands up.

"Whoa, Clam down. What ever Mandarin did he didn't do it."

"That does not make sense. He attacked me and hates Chiro…"

"Stop right there." Mandarin said, "I didn't do anything like that, plus I don't know you."

"I don't believe you."

"Sophia I need you to talk to someone." Luna said to Sophia over the com.

"Okay just hand your earpiece over and I'll talk." Sophia said. Luna took her earpiece off and hands it out to the girl.

"Here listen to Sophia. She would not lie to you." Luna said. The android took it and put it in her ear. She listens to Sophia talk. It took ten minutes for Sophia to talk to her and she claps to the ground. She looks up at them and got up. She gave the earpiece back to Luna.

"My name is Jinmay. What are you two doing?"

"Getting in." Luna said and the door open.

"Why?"

"Sophia couldn't fine them in the super robot or in the city. So we're checking on them." Mandarin said.

"And if they are in then you get to finely talk to them." Luna said smiling at him and they went in.

Luna sniffs the air. "Is there something burning?" Mandarin ran to the orange tube and went up. Jinmay walk up to the console and start typing. Luna walks over and lean on the console. "So you're Chiro girlfriend." Luna said to Jinmay.

"Yeah so."

"I can see why he likes you. That's all." Luna said. Mandarin came back. "So what was burning?"

"A pot of chili. May guess is Nova was cooking. So what did you find?"

"They were attack in the super robot and just disappear." Jinmay said.

"Okay?" Luna said, "Is there any video?"

"There should be cameras everywhere." Mandarin said. He went to the console and started to type. "There we are. I was able to get video from the camera here in the command room." The big screen change to show the team there with the red light going off. They saw Gibson type on the console and then static.

"What…?" Luna asks them.

The screen came back and no one was there, then someone steps in to view. It was the female who was after Mandarin. "I know they have them, but were are they. Were are the power crystals."

Luna watches the female and then she felt a little dizzy. She leans on the console with her hand on her head.

"Who is she, have you seen her before Mandarin?" Jinmay asks him.

"I never seen her before. Luna have you?" He looks at her. "Luna? Are you okay?" She shook her head no and she took a step. The room spins and she black out. Mandarin was able to catch her before she fell to the floor.

Luna is standing behind the door listen to someone talking. "When I find the power crystals I can awake her. I already have one and now I have to find seven more." She heard movement behind the door and move to an anther hall. She watches the door open and a woman step out. "I have to fine that boy, her brother. She hidden him from me, but I will fine him and get the second power crystal. First I need to talk to…" The woman walk away while talking and Luna couldn't hear the rest. Luna walked up to the door and hack in. The door open and she step in and look around. She saw what she was looking for, a violet crystal on the table. She picks it up and it melted in her hand. The melt crystal absorbs in to her hand. She begins to glow a violet color and then die down. She turns to leave when she saw a book on the desk. She opens the book and saw a picture of a daemon being seal up by eight beings. On the next page was a list of color and abilities next to them. The color violet had the ability of teleporting for short distance. There were also two different colors of orange, a light orange and a dark orange. She closes the book and left the room. She went to the hanger and got in one of the space ship. She start in up and left, but as she left she was fire on. Luna dodges the guns as best as she can. "Luna come back and bring back my crystal." She didn't answer her. Her ship was hit before it went to hyperspace and she was knock out.

Luna open her eyes and was looking in to Mandarins eyes. She slowly got up. "Don't stand up just yet." Mandarin said.

"How long have I been out?"

"About ten minutes. Was it more memory?"

"Yeah, just before I came here. I think I have a brother."

"A brother?" Jinmay asks. She came back from looking around the super robot trying to find the team.

"Yeah I think and I know that woman." Jinmay and Mandarin look at her. "She raise me and I might add that she wasn't that good. I never did like her. Before I left I found a book in her room. It talks about a female daemon that was seal up by eight beings. The beings were then change into crystals and they were spread over the galaxy. She had one of them, but I took it. I think she is trying to wake up that daemon." Luna stands up.

"We need to find the power crystals before that woman does. Were is the crystal that you took?" Mandarin asks.

"Um it absorb into me."

"We have to fine Chiro and the others first." Jinmay said.

"You're right we have to fine them first." Mandarin said, "But were are they?"

"I know were they are, meet me at the base." Someone said. They look around and Luna figures it out. "Starlight was just here."

"Who is Starlight?" Jinmay asks.

"She is a ball of white light. She help us couple of times. We should get going." Luna said. She and Mandarin walk to one of the tubes and look back at Jinmay. "Look Sophia will help out too, so don't worry we'll fine them." Jinmay node and walk up to them. They left the super robot and went to the base.


	11. Chapter 11

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it. _

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Jinmay was surprise to see a base under a mountain. She looks around the place and when she got up to the command room she saw a girl on the floor and a woman talking to her. "Don't you dare Raven." She said.

"What? I'm just trying to replace some bad wires that will short circuit sooner or later. So I'm changing them. Oh welcome back you two." Raven said from where she was. Sophia looks up at them.

"Welcome back and welcome Jinmay." She said.

"Thank you." Jinmay said. SMACK!

"Ouch." Raven said as she got up from the floor. "I'm Raven."

"And I'm Starlight." A ball of light said. She came though the close door.

"You said that you know were they are." Jinmay said to Starlight.

"I do. I know it was going to happen to them. They are not here."

"Were are they?" Luna asks.

"They're on a different planet and they look different too."

"What planet they are on?" Luna asks, but Mandarin had a different question.

"What do you mean they look different?" he asks.

"They are not robot monkey anymore. They are humans now and they been there for six months now. She put them in the past to get them out of the way for what she is planning on." Starlight said. Mandarin started to snicker at that. "Don't start laughing Mandarin, you and Luna are going to get them. That mean you too are going to become human."

"What?" Mandarin said in shock and Raven started to laugh at him.

"Um… my question." Luna said with her hand up. "What planet are they on?"

"Oh… they are on a planet called Earth and it will take too long to get there by ship. So I'm going to take you two there with the two bikes in the hanger." The white light dance around. "Luna, you have a twin brother that also have one of the power crystals inside of him."

"Who is Luna's brother?" Jinmay asked. Mandarin and Raven was thinking the same question, but Luna knows.

"I look right in to his eyes. We have the same eye color and hair color too." Luna said, "And I didn't even know he was my brother."

"Wait, are you saying that Chiro is your brother?" Raven asks to her.

Luna nodded, "Yep." Then she hit her head with her hand. "I should have taken that book. It have all the information about the power crystals and their abilities."

"You should have, but oh well. You have to fine out by yourself." Starlight said, "I'll meet you two outside of the base." She left them there. Sophia came back to the command room.

"I put your stuff next to the bikes and the bikes are outside waiting for you two." Sophia said.

Luna and Mandarin stand outside next to the bikes. Raven and Jinmay standing next to the door that lead outside. Starlight moves around the bikes waiting for them to finish.

"How did she move these outside?" Raven asks.

"Well you could find out while we are gone. Jinmay if you want you can stay here." Luna said.

"I'll be grateful for that. Thank you." Luna nods her head.

"Okay, we are ready to go." Luna said to the ball of white light. Starlight glow very bright and the two girls cover their eyes. When they look back Luna and Mandarin was gone. Raven sigh and look at Jinmay.

"Don't worry they'll find them." Raven said and walks back in, "Okay Sophia we have some talking to do. Like how you move those bikes outside." Jinmay walk back in too and the door close behind her.

"There is a room ready for you. It's next to Raven room." Sophia said and she left. Jinmay look sad not able to help Chiro and the others.

A bright light appeal in a field and two humans with bikes appeal when the light dies down. They look around and the girl looks at a 23-year-old guy next to her. He has orange wavy hair that goes down just below his shoulders and is in a lose braid. His eyes are brown and is wearing blue jeans with an orange with white sleeves, long sleeve shirt. He also has orange and white sneakers too. Luna snickers at Mandarin.

"What are you snicker at?" He asks.

"You look nice." Luna said still smiling at him. Starlight flew up to them. "How are we suppose to find them?"

"You have a scanner use it and there's a bag next to you, Luna. It has everything you need here. Get back here when you find them and I'll get you guys back home." She was about to leaves but remember something. "Oh I'll keep an eye out for clone two. He is here too." She then left. Luna grabs the bag on one of the bikes and opens it. In the bag there was money, a map, which she took out, and two licenses, which she also took out of the bag.

"Here this is yours." Luna gave one of the licenses to Mandarin and open up the map. "We need to find a road to find were we are." Luna said and folds up the map. Luna put the bag and the map in a bigger bag on her bike. They push their motorbikes and sometime later they found a dirt road. An old truck drove up to them and an old man roll down his window.

"Hey this is private property." The old man said.

"We're sorry about being on your land, but do you know were we are?" Mandarin asks the guy.

"Of course I do. Your 100 miles east of a little town call Wishek in a state call Iowa now get off my property." He said and drove off.

"Well isn't he a happy guy." Mandarin said. Luna had the map out again.

"Okay here is Wishek." She point to the name, "The guy said we're 100 miles east of it. So we are here." She circles it with pencil. Luna got out her scanner. "So do you know any tracking device that they will have on them?" She asks him. Mandarin thought for a moment.

"Our tracking device are built in our helmets."

"What about Chiro? Antauri must have given him a tracking device just in case they lost him."

"It will be in his communicator. Of course if he has it with him."

"Do you think you might know the frequency?" Luna asks him.

"I might know but your scanner might not be strong enough to pick it up." She though her scanner toward him.

"Just try." She said. Mandarin punch the frequency in and a blimp came up on the screen. "Okay your scanner can pick it up and by the look of it he's in the town call…" He looks at the map, "Wishek. I guess we go there." He gave the scanner back and got on the bike. Luna put her scanner and the map away and she got on her bike. They put their helmets and start the bikes up and left to find Chiro and the monkey team.


	12. Chapter 12

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it. _

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Two cows, one with pork." A waitress said to the cook in the back of the restaurant. It was 30 miles from Wishek and everyone stop that the restaurant before going on the highway. Luna and Mandarin stop there because Mandarin throws up on the highway. "Here you go dear this will help." The waitress said to Luna. She gave Luna a washcloth and a glass of water.

"Thanks Maim."

"Is there anything else I can get you two?" She asks.

"Not right now but thanks." The waitress nods and left them. Luna gave the washcloth to Mandarin. He put it on his head and lay down on the set.

"Luna how far is it to Wishek?"

"About 30 miles." Luna said while looking at the map. The waitress came back with a glass of juice for Luna.

"So were are you two heading to."

"We're heading to Wishek. We're going to see our family that is there." Luna said.

"Oh so who is your family?" The lady asks.

"Chiro, Antauri, Nova, Otto, Gibson, Sparks." Luna said.

"Did someone say Gibby's name?" A young woman came over and Mandarin starts to laugh. "Did I say something wrong?" She asks.

"No, I call him Gibby sometimes too. He comes here sometime?" Mandarin got up slowly and took a sip of water.

"Oh yes, he is so dreamy." The young woman said with stars in her eyes. "I went to one of his lectures at my collage I'm going to. I couldn't understand him, but those eyes and his lips. I what to merry him and have his babies."

"I think I'm going to be sick even more." Mandarin said as he put his hand over his mouth.

"Sara get back to work."

"Yes Mrs. Ellis." Sara said and went back to work.

"Gibson was here three days ago. He was going to Davenport to give something to a company. He should be back today. Why don't you wait for him here." Mrs. Ellis said.

"Thank you." Luna said. Mrs. Ellis left to wait on a family that came in. Luna folds up the map and put it away in her bag and grab her computer pad.

It was busy at Ellis' Restaurant and Truck Stop when it is dinnertime. People was coming and going. Some stay and chat with Mrs. Ellis while others just come to pay for gas. Luna is working on her computer pad, most likely working on Sophia new clothes. A kid looks over from the next booth.

"What are you?" The kid asks Luna. She looks up to see him looking down at her.

"Just playing."

"What are you playing?"

"Dress up. Just thinking of a nice clothes."

"I like that skirt on her. Do you have a name for her?"

"You do?" She look at the picture, "Her name is Sophia."

"Yea I…"

"Joe stop bothering her."

"Yes mom. Bye." He said and sat down to eat his supper. Mandarin sat up and look at her.

"I asks her before we left. So how are you feeling?" Luna asks.

"Not any better and not any worse. I think I got what you got." Mandarin said. Mrs. Ellis came by with some food for them.

"Here we go a chicken sandwich with french fries and a Dr. Pepper for the girl. For you a light supper of toast with butter and tea with lemon and honey. It will help keep your food down in your stomach." She left them and went to the cash restraint. Mandarin sips the tea and was surprise that it was good.

"Antauri will like something like this, but it's okay for now." He said. Mandarin drank some more and took a bite of the toast. He lay his head on the window and closes his eyes.

Luna was eating when she heard what she was waiting for. "Gibby!" Sara said next to Luna. Luna almost chokes on a fry when she heard that. Sara walks up to a guy that just walk in. Luna turn and look at him and he was smiling nicely at Sara. He has short blue hair with dark, dark, almost black, brown eyes. He wears black slack pants with blue dress shirt and brown dress shoes. He also had glasses on too.

"Did I just hear Gibby?" Mandarin said with his eyes close.

"Yes you did and I always thought he will look good in glasses." She said. Mandarin opens one of his eyes and look at her.

"Gibby the same thing."

"Yes and Sara stop calling me Gibby." Gibson said. Sara wrote down something and left. He was about to set down on a stole when Mrs. Ellis walks up to him.

"Hello Gibson, there's two people waiting for you almost all day. They're right over there." She points over to where Luna and Mandarin were sitting. Gibson walks over and look at them.

"Gibby are you going to sit down or you going to stand there." Mandarin said without open his eyes. Gibson sat down next to Mandarin.

"What are you doing here Mandarin?" Gibson asks in an angry voice but keep it low so no one will over hear him.

"I here to get you guys back home to Shuggazoom City." Mandarin said.

"We been here for six months and Skeleton King have already won."

"Your wrong about that Gibson." Luna said, "You guys have been gone for about two days now." Sara came by with Gibson food.

"Here you go Gibby. Here's your clam chowder and two piece breads with butter." She places the food down and left saying how dreamy Gibson is.

"She so in love with you Gibson. She said that she what to merry you and have kids too." Mandarin said to Gibson. He blushes at that and looks at Luna. She look back him.

"Yes… what a you looking at?" She said as she took off her glasses.

"You look a lot like…"

"Lot like Chiro. He's my twin brother." She said with a smile.

"Twin? He never say anything about a sister."

"We were separate when we were babies. I didn't know ether until I over heard that I have a brother out there." She said and took a bit of her sandwich. Mandarin felt his forehead and he was hot to the touch.

"I hate to have you two hurry up but I think my fever is rising." He said. Gibson place his hand on Mandarin's forehead.  
"You're burning up. Sara check please." Gibson said. Sara came up to them with two checks.

"Gibby, you're not done with your soup."

"I know but Mandarin is not feeling good and I have to take him home." Gibson said as he pays both checks. He helps Mandarin up and Luna grabs her bag and they walk to Gibson's blue jeep.

"How did you get here?"

"By motorbikes." Luna said as she point to the two bikes next to the restaurant. "I can ride mine but what about Mandarin's bike?" Gibson helps Mandarin in his jeep.

"I'll be back. Mrs. Ellis can hold on to the bike for him." He left and Luna got her bike and walk up to Mandarin.

"This is not what I was thinking about." Mandarin said to her.

"Don't worry I'll tell them what happen to you." She said and Gibson came back to them.

"Mrs. Ellis will put the bike in her garage for safety."

"Thanks Gibby." Mandarin said. Gibson got in his jeep and Luna put her helmet and starts her bike.

"Mandarin I hate when you call me Gibby."

"What? You what me call you brain-strain instead, like Sparky does." Gibson didn't say anything after that. He left the parking lot with Luna right behind him.

Anther motorcycle also left and fellow them behind them. He has short messy hair that is orange in color. His wears a leather pants and black shirt with leather jacket on. His red eyes look though his sunglasses at the jeep and the bike. "So they are here too. This is great." He smiles at himself.


	13. Chapter 13

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 13**

"He is late." Nova said in the kitchen while cleaning the dishes from supper. She has shoulder length blonde, wavy hair and her eyes are pink. She wares a black skirt with a yellow top and black dress shoes.

"Oh come on Nova he did say he'll be late when he gets back. Plus he'll stop at Ellis' Restaurant for something to eat before coming home." Chiro said. He is wearing blue jean with white tee shirt and an orange long sleeve shirt over it. He change his clothes when other kids made fun of him in school. So Nova took him shopping for new cloths, but keep his old clothes in his dresser.

"Thank you Chiro for your help." Nova said. The door open and a greasy guy came in the kitchen. "Otto I just clean the floor today." Otto has long straight green hair that is in a ponytail and dark, dark, almost black, brown eyes. Otto is wearing tan cargo shorts with green tee shirt on and is cover with grease all over him.

"Oops sorry Nova. Just came in to tell Sparks that his biplane is fix." Otto walks back out to clean up.

"I'll tell Sparks." Chiro said to Nova. He left her to clean up the grease footprints. Chiro walk in the living room where Sparks is playing on a Play Station 3. He has short spiky red hair with part of his hair in his face and very dark brown eyes. He is wearing cargo pants with red tee shirt. In the corner of the room is Antauri and he is meditate, but he wasn't floating like he use to. He has long shoulder length black hair with green eyes. He is wearing a black slakes and a white shirt.

"Hey Sparks Otto is done with your plane." Chiro said and then the front door open and Gibson and a still dirty Otto helping someone in. Everyone stop what they were doing.

"Finely your back Gibson." Nova said when she came in the living room. She stops and looks at the orange hair guy with a scar on his right eye.

"Mandarin?" She said in a surprise voice and drops a glass but never hit the floor. She looks down and saw the glass floating in the air. It floats toward a girl and landed in her hand. Mandarin lean forwards and throws up on the rug floor. Gibson and Otto lead him to the coach and lay him down.

"Nova get a bowl with cold water and a washcloth. Sparks get two aspens from the bathroom and Otto get a glass a water." Gibson older them. They just stand there.

"Do it." Antauri said to them and they left to get the stuff. He walks up to Luna and she hands the glass to him.

"You know Luna your getting better with using your life force." Mandarin said. Nova and Otto came back with the bowl of cold water, a washcloth and a glass of water. Gibson wet the cloth and put it on Mandarin forehead. Sparks came back with two aspens and gave them to Gibson.

"I'm going to speak my mind and say. Are you nuts Gibson?" Sparks said to him, "That is Mandarin. You do remember what he did to us."

"He didn't do anything to you. He will never have hurt you guys." Luna said.

"Then you don't know Mandarin very well." Nova said to her.

"I know him but you don't know what happen to him. Plus he save me from the same fever that he has now."

"How long have you been sick?" Gibson asks her. She thought for a moment about it.

"I think I was sick for eight days. Of course I was in the rain for three day."

"Why were you in the rain?" Antauri asks.

"It took… what… about seven days for you to find my space ship that crash in the jungle and I lost my memory from it, but it's coming back now."

"That was yours?" Chiro asks.

"Yes brother that was mine." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Wait… wha… brother?" Sparks said confuse and Chiro is more confuse then the others. They heard Mandarin snickering on the couch.

"You're my sister? Where have you been?" Chiro asks her.

"Yes I am." She said, "A woman took care of me and she was the one who brought you here. I have nothing to do with it. What I could remember is that I hate her."

"So how did you two get here?" Antauri asks.

"Starlight brought us here and she can take us back home too."

"What? We been gone a long time is Shuggazoom City still okay?" Nova asks.

"Um… You been gone at lest two days now. That woman put you in the past so no time has past minus the two days."

"We can't go back home just yet. Mandarin needs to be well enough before we leave. Otto tomorrow could you get a motorcycle from Ellis' Restaurant before you go to work." Gibson said.

"Okay Gibson." Otto said. He just listens to them. Nova looks over at Otto and saw he was still dirty.

"Otto you're dirty and you're making the floor dirty. Take you shoes off." Nova said to Otto and to Chiro, "It's getting late Chiro and you have school." She look at the puck that was at the door and wasn't happy about it.

Chiro said goodnight to everyone. Sparks watch Mandarin and then left to go to bed. Otto took his shoes off and went up stairs to wash up. Mandarin fell asleep and Gibson sat in a chair while reading a book. Antauri and Nova went to the kitchen and Luna just stand in the living room. Nova came out with paper towels and a wet towel.

"I'll clean up the puck." Luna said. Nova nods and hand over the towels to Luna. Luna cleans up the puck very good. There was nothing left of the puck on the floor. She walks into the kitchen where Nova and Antauri is talking.

"Luna, you're done?" Nova asks her.

"Yeah." Luna gave the paper towels to Nova and she throws them away.

"Luna when did you meet Mandarin?" Antauri asks her.

"I meet him at a building that was in the jungle. We just left when you guys got to the building."

"So who glue down Mandarin to the ground?" Nova asks.

"Oh… that was Mandarin who glue him down. He used one of his exploding arrows on him."

"Arrows? Are you saying that Mandarin is now using arrows as a new weapon?" Nova asks.

"Yea, he made an arrow cannon out of his hands." Luna said.

"Mandarin said that you use life force? Glass that you levitate?" Antauri asks.

"Yea, life force is a light that surround any living things. No one can see it, unless you have one of these glasses." Luna took of her glasses and hand in to Antauri. He look though it and saw a violet light around Luna and a yellow light around Nova.

"Everyone have a different color minus Mandarin and Chiro. They both have orange color around them and normal people has white light around them." Antauri gave the glasses back to Luna.

"Why does she what you and Mandarin?" Antauri asks her.

"I know why she what me. I took the power crystal and she wants it back but, Mandarin? Why does she wants him?" She thought for a moment then she yawns.

"There is a spare room up stairs were you stay in." Antauri said.

"That's okay. I want to stay with Mandarin." Luna said and walks back in the living room. She took off the washcloth and wet it then put it back on Mandarin's fore head. Gibson got up and went to the kitchen to talk to Antauri and Nova went to bed. Luna sat on the floor next to him.

"Sorry for getting you sick, Mandarin" Luna said. She took out her computer and stay up when Gibson and Antauri went to bed. Antauri told Luna not to stay up to late.


	14. Chapter 14

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it. _

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 14**

A man was working on some experiment when someone came in the room. He was holding a small box in his hands. An orange monkey watches him came in and walks up to the guy that was working. He put down the box and took off his helmet. It was Captain Shuggazoom.

"Hello old friend. What did you bring?" The man asks Captain Shuggazoom. The orange monkey came up on the man shoulder. He opens the box and saw six crystals lay there. The monkey was about to grab one but was stop.

"Don't touch them Mandarin." He said. Mandarin stops his hand and move away.

"Were did you find them?"

"I found the box in the street while on patrol and when I touch one of them it glow. So I though you might know what they are."

"I do. They are power crystals that sealed up an evil demon more powerful then the dark ones. The crystals aren't evil, but evil can use them." He looks back at the box. "There is only six. Two of them are missing. They must be with the guardian family."

"Guardian family?"

"The guardian family guard two of the crystals but no ones know who they are or where they are." Mandarin watches them with ease then he look back where the other monkeys were doing other stuff then watching them. He jumps on the chair and look in the box. Mandarin grabs the orange crystal and looks closer at it. The crystal glows bright and melted in his hand. Mandarin made a fuss over it and got the men attention. They saw the melt crystal in Mandarin's hand and then it absorbs in to his hand.

"Make that five crystals now. What just happen?" Captain Shuggazoom asks.

"It looks like Mandarin became the guardian of the dark orange crystal." The other monkeys came up to them to see what's going on. The man closes the box and put it up.

"Don't what the other touch them. I will have to keep my eyes on Mandarin."

Sometime later Mandarin and the others became cybernetic monkey. They stand in line in front of The Alchemist. He is holding the box with the five crystals.

"What's in the box?" Otto asks.

"It's the power crystals that I what you to protect them. There might be someone trying to find the crystals to wake up the demon." He gave the box to Mandarin. "I wish I could tell you to find the guardian family, but they are secretive family. Mandarin find a place to hide the box so only you will know." He walks away from them for a moment.

"Why don't we just do what Mandarin did when he touch one of them." Sparks said as he smiles at Mandarin. Mandarin looks back at Sparks.

"Sparky we don't know if the crystals will absorb into the rest of you guys." Mandarin said.

"Don't call me Sparky. You and Gibson said that." Sparks grab the box and open it. He took out the red crystal. Mandarin grab the box back and was about to grab the crystal when it melted and absorb into Sparks.

"Well that answer that question." Nova said.

"What question?" Otto asks.

"I say that we try to see if the rest of the crystals will absorb into the rest of us." Antauri said. Mandarin nodded and opens the box. They each took a crystal and each one melted and absorbs into them. They look at each other.

"Well that is one way to hide them." Mandarin said as he put the box down on a bench. Mandarin closes his eyes and when he open them again he was looking up at a ceiling. He looks around and saw Luna curl up on the love set with her computer on. He found a clock and it said 4:48 am. He slowly got up and grabs a blanket and put it on her and turns off her computer. He went back to the couch and lay down. He put his arm over his eyes.

'I don't believe that we all have a power crystal inside of us. If I tell them then they might what to know how I know and about our creator. I got to tell them."


	15. Chapter 15

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it. I update the other chapters and change some words too._

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 15**

Luna dose off around four in the morning. Sparks came down to get ready for work around five thirty and saw Luna curl up on the love set with a blanket over her. He smiles at that and looks at Mandarin. Mandarin lifts his arm and look at Sparks.

"She finely fell asleep so be quiet." Mandarin said quietly.

"So what are you really doing here?" Sparks asks.

"Getting you guys back home. Nothing more nothing less." Mandarin said. Sparks cross his arms not believe what Mandarin said. He walk away to make his breakfast before he goes to work. He uses his biplane for field dusting for a couple of farmers.

Gibson came down to check on Mandarin. He found out that Mandarin was awake. He put his hand on Mandarin forehead to feel how he was doing.

"So how are you feeling, Mandarin?"

"Okay, but still sick." Mandarin said. He sat up slowly. "Gibson do you remember our creator?" Gibson was surprise that Mandarin asks about their creator.

"Yes we all do remember a little bit about, but we didn't know that you remember too. What do you remember about The Alchemist?"

"A lot. I think when we were supposed to have our memory erase, but my memory wasn't erase. I think that The Alchemist mess with it, but I don't know. Have Luna say anything about the power crystals?"

"She said that she took a power crystal from the woman, but that all she said."

"What if I tell you that there are eight power crystals and I know were they are." Mandarin said. Sparks came in the living room from hearing that.

"Okay were are they?" Sparks asks him.

"They are inside of us." Sparks snort and cover his mouth to keep his breakfast in mouth. "Before you say anything Sparky, it's true. These eight power crystals seal up a very powerful demon and what he said is that it is more power then the dark ones. They aren't evil and I think that Chiro and Luna is part of a family that guards two of them."

"Don't call me Sparky." He grows at Mandarin.

"Don't you have to get ready for work Sparks." Gibson said. Sparks check the clock on the wall. He sighs and walks back in the kitchen while he finishes eating his breakfast.

"Mandarin, we don't have any flu medicine that will help you feel batter, but I'm going to the store to pick some up." Gibson said. They heard a biplane started up and that woke everyone up in the house, but Luna.

Everyone came down yawning. Chiro was the last one to come down. He looks at Luna to see she is still asleep.

"She sleep though the plane starting up." Mandarin said to him. Chiro look at Mandarin as he sat up.

"When did she fell asleep?" Chiro asks.

"I don't know, but if she can sleep though that noise then she just fell asleep." Mandarin said. Chiro look sad he what to talk to her. He want to know if she remember their parents.

The morning was manic. Mandarin fell asleep after Gibson gave him sleeping pills. Otto left to get the motorcycle and to go to work. He works in an auto repair shop. Nova and Antauri doesn't go to work since they drew the short straws, but they got to keep the house clean. Chiro got ready for school and left on his bike. Nova gave Gibson a list for some stuff at the store and he left. Gibson classes were done for the summer and Chiro has four more days left in school. Around nine Luna woke up. She rubs her eyes and sat up.

'I got to stop staying up so late.' She thought. She looks over at Mandarin sleeping and got up. She walks to the kitchen and no one was around. She saw a muffin on the counter and took it. She sat on the stole and ate it while working on her pad. She finely got the clothes that she will like, but she felt uncomfortable that Sophia look like an adult. Then she got an idea that Raven and she will feel comfortable around Sophia. She starts working when she heard a motorcycle raving up. She got up and went to the living room. She has this feeling that she need to be close to Mandarin. She looks out to see someone with a machine gun point at her. The gun start to go off and Luna touch Mandarin arm and they were gone from the room.

Antauri is meditating in his room and Nova is punching a punching bag. They heard the motorcycle and never thought twice since their neighbor has a motorcycle, but then they heard gun firing and stop what they were doing. They ran out of their room and look at each other.

"Antauri!" Nova yell over the gunfire. Her eyes widen and ran down stars. She didn't get to far when Antauri grab her arm just before a bullet whiz by her. They ran back up stairs. "Mandarin, Luna!" She yells. Antauri ran into his room and look out. He saw a man with short orange hair. Nova ran up to Antauri and look out too.

"Mandarin?" Antauri question. Mandarin stops firing and changes the clip of the gun. He didn't get to far when Antauri and Nova saw Luna outside with swords in her hands. They could see that she was angry.

"YOU!" She screams out at him.

"Antauri we got to stop her." They ran out to get to Luna before he hurt her.

Luna was kneeing in the kitchen with Mandarin lying on the floor. With gun firing she cover him to protect him. She looks up to see the living room getting shot up. Stuff flying around from the couch and loveseat. The television sparks when bullets was shot though it. Then the shooting stop and Mandarin stir and open his eyes. He looks at Luna and saw an angry face. She got up and ran out. He looks in the living room and saw bullet holes in the wall.

Luna ran outside with her swords out. She saw someone standing in front of the house with a machine gun.

"YOU!" she screams out at him. He looks at Luna and smile to her. Luna cross her arms with swords points up. A violet light appears around her and move to her swords. A bright violet light form in the middle of the swords.

"Moon Beam!" She yell and the condense life force shot out from the swords. It moves to Mandarin. It hit the gun dissolve and Mandarin move out of way. He look back at her and got on his bike and left. Luna watches him leave. She turns around to see Antauri running up to her. She relaxes and sways a bit. She almost fell over but Antauri caught her. Luna glows violet and the light moves over to Antauri, which turn to silver. The lights die down.

"What just happen?" Antauri asks her.

"It happen when Mandarin touch me too. I think I know why." They can hear sirens off from the distance.

"Hide your swords." Antauri said. Luna put her swords back under her vest. Antauri help her back in the house when the police came up and right behind them is Gibson. He saw the holes in the house and ran in before the police could stop him.

"Gibson we're in here." Antauri said. He turns to see all of them okay. He was about to say something when the police came in.

"Is everyone all right?" One of the policemen asks. Antauri nodded and look at Nova. She is calling Sparks and Otto so they will know what happen. Luna sat on a stole she look tire but worry. Mandarin has his head on the table. He looks up at Gibson.

"Next time don't give me sleeping pills, Gibby." He said.

A red biplane came low to the field and the pilot pushes a button. He looks over to see that the bug spray falling on the cornfield. After all of the bug spray was dump the pilot call the farmer.

"Okay the bug spray is dump so I'm done here." Sparks said.

"Thank Sparks, did great." The farmer said. He has one more field to do before going home. He checks the gas meter and saw it was low. 'Great, got to get back home to get more gas.' He thought. He turns the biplane around when Nova calls him.

"Sparks get back home. We just got shot at." Nova said. He couldn't believe it.

"I was coming home to get gas. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah just get back here." Nova said. Sparks flew the biplane as fast as it can go.

Otto lean over a truck fixing a wire that got loses. He hums while working on the truck. He finishes with the truck and closes the hood. Otto cleans his hands and walk by his own truck with a motorcycle in the truck bed.

"Otto come in." He stops, lean in and grab the CB radio.

"Hey Nova what's up?" Otto asks.

"Otto, you need to get Chiro out of school and get home." Nova said, "Otto be careful, we were shot at back home."

"Okay." Otto said. He got in his truck and started up. His boss walks up.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Going home." He smiles and left. He drove to the high school. He stops in the front of the school and walk in. Chiro walk up to Otto. He has a look that he wants to know what is going on. When he was call from class to get ready to leave. He wasn't doing anything in the class or for the next three days. He signs out and they got in the truck.

"Otto what is going on?" Chiro asks.

"Nova only said that they were shot back home." Otto said as he turns on the road to the house.

"What?" Chiro grab the CB radio, "Nova?"

"Chiro we're okay. We'll tell when you and Otto get here." Antauri said over the CB radio. He leans backs on the set and look back at a motorcycle that was tie down.

They pull up to the house to see the cops still around and a red biplane next to the barn. They got out and a cop stops them. They told who they are and was lead to the kitchen. They can hear Sparks yelling about his playstation 3 being destroyed.

"Do you know how long I save up to get that?" Sparks asks and no one answers him. The police officer left and they could talk freely.

"What happen?" Chiro asks.

"My copy shot at Luna and me." Mandarin said without lifting his head.

"Copy? How did he get here?" Chiro asks.

"The woman brought him here is my guess. She doesn't know that all of you have a power crystal inside of you." Luna said. She is on her computer doing something then look up.

"Huh?" Otto asks. Mandarin told them about his dream that six of the power crystals were with The Alchemist and Luna told them about what she knows about the power crystal.

"How did you get out of the living room without getting hit?" Sparks asks. Luna looks at him then pass him. She saw a policeman walking in the kitchen. She didn't answer Sparks's question.

It was an hour questioning and anther two hours of standing in the kitchen doing nothing. They were not aloud to go in the living room while the police were getting investigating the shooting. They were planing to leave today even if Mandarin is still sick. They can't stay hear anymore. Luna shows them the map and where they have to go.

"I know the man." Gibson said, "He doesn't like it when people get on his property."

"I heard about him too." Sparks said, "Someone said that he see a ball of light flying around the field."

"None sense Sparks. There is no such thing as a ball of light." Gibson said and he heard Mandarin laugh and Luna smile.

"There is Gibson." Luna said. "Starlight is a ball of white light." She looks at them.

"Do you trust Starlight?" Antauri asks. Mandarin lifts his head and Luna look up. It was the first time they thought about it. Everyone was surprise that Antauri ask that.

"Yes I do." Luna said.

"So do I." Mandarin said, "If she wasn't around then I will still be on the Citadel of Bones." The Hyper Force looks at him. His sigh and look at Luna. She narrows her eyes and he told them what happen to him from the being. They have their mouths open wide when Mandarin finish.

"I thought you were with us all that time and attacking us too." Nova said.

"Nope, I've been in stasis for a long time." He said. An officer came in and told them that they are all done.

"We should leave today." Chiro said and they all nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it. Sorry that this chapter is short, but the next chapter is long.  
_

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 16**

They stop at the Ellis' Restaurant for supper. They sat around a large table and were looking at the manu when Sara came up.

"Gibby welcome back." She said with a smile. Sparks spray water out of his mouth. Mandarin, who is sitting across from him, got all wet. Mandarin glares at Sparks as he wipes his face.

"I'm going to kill you." Mandarin heard Luna laughing and looks up to see her looking over at him. She smiles at him. They order and Luna start working on her computer. Chiro look over.

"What are you doing, Luna?" He asks.

"Oh just doing something fun." She said. Chiro look at the computer to see a picture of a girl about fourteen with blonde hair and silver eyes. She has a flower skirt with white blouse.

"Who the girl?" He asks. Luna looks up at him.

"Sophia. I felt uncomfortable when I talk to her. Even if she looks like a twenty-two year old. She's just a hologram back home."

"What are you doing now to Sophia?" Mandarin asks. Luna shows him the picture and he shook his head. She went back to what she was doing.

"Got a question you two." Nova said.

"Where do you live?" Otto blurs it out.

"In an underground base that is outside of the city. There is a tunnel that led to the city from the base. Raven live with us too." Mandarin said. The food was serve and they ate. They talk and laugh and they told Luna and Mandarin everything. When they talk about the first clone, Mandarin listens carefully to them and he got mad for what the clone did to them. He didn't show it, but he saw that Luna was looking at him. It was getting late when they left Ellis' Restaurant. They dove to a motel and went to sleep. Luna and Nova in one room, Sparks and Otto slept in anther room. Antauri and Chiro sleep in anther while Gibson and Mandarin are together.

Luna came out of the bathroom drying her hair. Nova sat on her bed witching television. She looks up at Luna. Luna sat down on her bed and combs her hair out.

"Luna how did you and Mandarin dodge the bullets?" Nova asks. Nova looks at her.

"I guess I never answer that question. I teleport to the kitchen before the first bullet hit the house."

"Teleporting?" Nova asks.

"Yeah." She said and starts to braid her hair in pigtails, "I told you that each power crystals has a different abilities. The one that I have, I got the ability to teleport." Luna lay back on her bed.

"Do you know what the other abilities are?"

"I wasn't really looking so I didn't look at the book to well. I kind of should have taking the book from Profencila." Luna then sat straight up and look at Nova. She knows her name and it just pop up. Nova looks at Luna and they left their room to talk to the others.

"I just got to sleep." Sparks said. They were in Luna and Nova's room. They were sitting around the room.

"We were talking about the power crystals when Luna said the word 'Profencila'. Did anyone heard that word before?" Nova asks everyone. Otto shook his head and yawn at the same time. The others shook their heads too.

"I'm sorry Nova but the word doesn't come to mind." Antauri said.

"Profencila is the woman's name. It just pops in my head. I know my memories are coming back, but I couldn't remember until now." Luna said.

"At lest we know her name." Sparks said, "Now can I go back to bed?"

"Luna, how strong is Profencila?" Antauri asks ignoring Sparks.

"She is strong. She did teach me how to use life force, but I knew how to use it before she taught me. I don't know how." Luna said.

"Is she a witch?" Chiro asks. Luna looks at her brother. He is sitting next to her.

"Don't call her that. I did just to get her mad sometime and to get out of training too. I think she is, because she can do stuff other then using her life force." She said. Chiro nods at that and touch her hand to comfort her. A violet light surrounds Luna and then move to Chiro. The light change to a light orange from a violet color then died down.

"What was that?" Otto asks.

"I don't know. It happens when Mandarin and Antauri touch me too. I guess the power crystals are reacting to each other. It only happens once." Luna said.

"We have a long way to go. We should get some sleep." Antauri said. he got up and left. Everyone else did too. Luna crawls under the sheets and cruel up in a ball. She stays awake late, but finely she doses off.


	17. Chapter 17

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it. _

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 17**

They got moving early the next day. Luna was able to touch Otto, Gibson and Nova, but she can't think of a way to touch Sparks. Now they are on the highway driving. Nova driving her neon car with Mandarin in the passage seats. Mandarin is feeling a lot better, but he doesn't what to ride his motorcycle just yet. So he let Chiro ride it after Luna found a driver license in her bag. Luna drives her motorcycle next to Chiro. Otto is driving his truck with Sparks sitting next to him. They listen to music on the radio. Gibson is driving his jeep with Antauri sitting next to him. They are listening to music though the CB radio. Luna moves forward and turn to a dirt road. The other turns to and Luna stops for an old truck was coming up to them. The old truck stop and an old man step out.

"Hey this is privet property." He said. Antauri set out and walk up to him.

"We're sorry, but we need to get home and this is the only way." Antauri said. The man looks at each of them.

"So are you the friends of Starlight?" He asks.

"Yes we are. She told me and Mandarin to come back here." Luna said.

"If you go a little farther, there is a trial that you can drive to the spot where you can go home." The old man walks back to his truck and left.

"Well that was easy." Sparks said leaning on the door of the truck. They got back in and on their vehicles. They found the path and drove until it ends. Luna took out her scanner and they were where they're supposed to be. They got out of their vehicles and look around the cornfield.

"So where is the ball of light?" Sparks asks.

"Right here and my name is Starlight." She said right behind Sparks. Sparks jump and Mandarin laugh at him. Luna was glad that Starlight didn't pop up in front of her. "I'm so glad that you all are here and okay. Now it times to get all of you home. I just have to do a few things, but you won't feel the changing." A bright light surrounds them and they disappear along with their vehicles.

In the command room Raven is playing chess with Sophia. Jinmay is placing back and forth. Raven look up.

"Will you stop it. You're going to dig a hole in the floor." She said.

"I should have gone with them. I'm just worry about the Hyper Force." Jinmay said and stop placing.

"Check mate, Raven." Sophia said. Raven look back at the game.

"What I was wining this time. You cheat."

"I don't cheat. I play far and the motorcycles are back in the hanger with three cars and a biplane."

"They're back?" Jinmay asks.

"I don't know. I just know that the vehicles are in the hanger. I can check to see where they're at." Sophia said.

"I guess we go down and wait for Sophia to find them." Raven said as she got up and walk out and Jinmay fallow her.

Luna opens her eyes to see Chiro standing next to her. She looks around to see six cybernetic monkeys. Otto is hugging himself while Gibson is checking himself over. Sparks activates his weapons and said something that Luna couldn't hear. Nova sigh for being back to normal. Mandarin has his arms cross while looking at Otto. Antauri float in the air. Mandarin look over at Antauri to see him floating.

"I hate you do that Antauri." He said, but Antauri just smile. Luna looks around to see that they didn't appear in the same place when Mandarin and her left. The sun was setting, and then she notices that the motorcycles are not around.

"Um… where's the bikes?" she asks. That got everyone attention. Luna touches her right ear.

"Sophia?" she said.

"Welcome back, I just found you and you are about a half of mile south from the base. Raven and Jinmay will be waiting for everyone. Oh, the motorcycles are in the hanger with three vehicles and a biplane." Sophia said.

"Okay thanks." Luna touches her ear again. "We're about half of mile south from the base so we walk."

"Well, well, well is it the Hyper Force and the boy that I have been looking for so long now. Now I know why you have such an interesting life force from the last time we mat." A woman with glasses step out of the shadows. She looks at Luna and Mandarin before look at the rest of them.

"Profencila." Luna said.

"Ah… Luna I thought you will be here with your brother. After you went into hyperspace I lost track of you, but I already know you were coming here. Starlight always messes around with people for the good. I see that she still messing around after I change her into a ball of light."

"Witch." Luna said to her. Profencila narrow her eyes at Luna.

"Don't call me that girl. It look like you still need to be beating." Profencila said. The monkey team activates their weapons.

"You're not touching her again." Mandarin said. Profencila smile at him.

"Ah… just the one I have been looking for. Get clone twice and Skeleton King tried to hide you too for his own amusement." She left her hand and Mandarin is lifted up off the ground. He float told Profencila while she just smiles at him. "Now I'm going to ask you once and you better tell me. Where is the box that holds six power crystals?" Mandarin looks right into her eyes.

"I'm not telling you anything witch." He said.

"Then you forfeit your life." She closes her hand and Mandarin started to chock.

"Let him go. Thunder Punch." Chiro said as he jumps at Profencila. She moves back but her glasses fell off and broke. She grabs Chiro and flings him over behind a border. As Chiro flew he start to disappear and was gone before he hit the ground.

"Chiro!" the monkey team cried out. Luna saw a light orange light behind the border not moving. 'Invisible. Chiro can become invisible.' Luna thought. She looks at Mandarin who is breathing again and trying to get free. Luna took out her swords. 'I have one shot to get him free.'

"What did you do to Chiro?" Nova asks. Profencila just smile at them. Nova attack Profencila, but she dodges Nova attack. It's the perfect time for Luna to get to Mandarin. Luna teleport and to where Mandarin is at and slash in the air between him and Profencila. Profencila scream outs and looks at Luna helping Mandarin up. She has hate in her eyes. She flings Luna into Sparks and they land near the border that Chiro is behind. Mandarin ran and helps them up. Luna glows a violet color and moves to Sparks and change to red. Then the light around them died down. Profencila smile at them all.

"So the power crystals are inside of you all. What a smart way to hide them. Now I can wake my mistress so she can destroy life." Profencila put her hands together and when she open her hands a dark light appear. Luna eyes widen and she had no time to worn anyone. She grabs Sparks and Mandarin arms and teleport behind the border.

"Close you eyes." Was all she said and grab Chiro to cover him.

A huge gust of wind blow out and a loud exploding were heard. The border starts to crackdown the middle, then there were silent. No one move until Chiro started to stir. Luna let go of him.

"Chiro change back so we can see you." Luna said and she got up. Chiro appear and he has a nasty cut on his left eye. Sparks and Mandarin got up and ran to the side of the border. They saw huge crater where the rest of team uses to be. Sparks fell to the ground and start to cry. Mandarin was shock and he looked at Luna. She is leaning against the border with her hands on head. Chiro look over to see the crater.

"What happen?" He asks them. There is a noise to the left and they look. A blue monkey stands up he brush himself off.

"Gibson." Sparks said as he ran over and hugs him.

"Sparks get off of me." He said while trying to get Sparks off of him.

"Gibson did you see where the others are?" Mandarin asks.

"I saw them absorb into the black light. I don't know how I escapes, but I was blow back." Gibson said. He finely got Sparks off of him.

"They're not died. She teleport them to her space ship." Luna said. They look at Luna. "I've seen Profencila use that. It looks like an attack, but she just teleport them." She look at Gibson for was not hurt and she looks back at a border that is in the way. "Gibson did you go straight back?"

"I believe so."

"Then how did you miss that border?" Luna asks him. Gibson thought about it while looking at the border.

"I don't know how I miss that." Gibson said. Mandarin looks down and saw Gibson right foot is though a rock.

"Um… Gibson your foot is though a rock." Mandarin said. Everyone looks down and Gibson jumps out of the rock. Luna laughs out, for she now knows how Gibson escapes.

"Gibson you can go though stuff. That how you escape." Luna said.

"How do we find the others." Chiro asks.

"I don't know where her space ship is, but Sophia might be able to find it." Luna said and ran off. The other fallows her. She touches her ear. "Sophia I need you to find a space ship." Luna told what Sophia need to look for. Luna and Chiro ran as fast as they can. While Sparks, Mandarin and Gibson fly next to them.

It took twenty minutes to get to the base. Raven and Jinmay is waiting for them. They got update after Luna calls again. Luna ran up to them.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay. Sophia what everyone in the command room." Raven said to her Luna. Luna nods and they went up to the command room. Jinmay hug Chiro while they went up in the elevator.

"Sophia did you fine them?"

"I found the ship that you told me. It is in obit around a planet calls Domantake. Domantake is where the eight power crystals seal up the demon." Sophia said.

"Luna how many power crystals does she need to release the demon?" Chiro ask his sister. Luna tries to remember from the book.

"I think all eight power crystals need to release the demon." Luna said. She looks down at the floor. "Profencila will be baiting us. I know her. I have seen her do a lot of horrible things to people. We have to get to them now."

"How do we get to the planet?" Sparks asks, "We don't have Antauri, Nova and Otto with us to use the super robot."

"Sparky you got Luna and me and we just need one more." Mandarin said.

"Don't call me Sparky." Sparks said.

"What are you saying?" Gibson asks.

"Look we can help out with the super robot and to stop Profencila before she release her mistress." Mandarin said.

"Okay mandarin and Luna is coming. Jinmay we need your help" Chiro said. Jinmay nod and they left to go to the super robot.

"We need to find a way out." Nova said. They are in separate cages and their weapons were deactivated. Otto sits next to the iron bars and touching them. Nova pacing back and forth in her cage and Antauri sat floating trying to contact Chiro.

"There is no way you can contact your friends. Even if they are coming to get you." Profencila said as she walks in the room. A skeleton monkey walks in with her.

"Mandarin." Antauri said. The skeleton monkey smile at them. A cat creature walks up to Profencila and whisper in her ear.

"Ah… they're here already. Just need them to wake her up." She waves her hand and the monkey team disappears. She turns to the skeleton monkey and lifts him up. "Next time you shoot at them, you will be nothing but a pile of dust." She turns him slowly into an undead zombie then back to normal. "Now I'm going to take you back to bone head, but don't forget my warning." He disappears and she looks at a screen that shows the super robot come up to them.

The super robot came out of hyperspace. Gibson scans the planet to find the rest of the team.

"I found them on the planet. They are in quadrant eighteen." Luna looks at the ship that is in obit.

"I need to get back on that ship." Everyone turn to her.

"What are you talking about?" Mandarin asks.

"The book is in there and there might be a way to stop her in the book." She said.

"How are you going to get in?" Sparks asks.

"We can get close to the ship and you can drop me off. There are small spaceships in there that can use to escape. Plus she release the demon if I'm not there." She said. They didn't like it, but she was right.

"Luna you can use my spacesuit." Chiro said. Luna nods and fallows him to get the spacesuit on. Mandarin fallow too. She is getting the spacesuit on when Mandarin starts to protest.

"I should come with you." Mandarin said.

"No you're need here and to help get the others free. I'll be fine I know where I'm going." Luna said. She grabs the helmet and they walk back to the command room.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Everyone get to your post." Chiro said, "Sister, you be careful." Luna smiles at him.

"I'll be okay. I know where to hide if I have too. You better be careful too brother. Just remember to use the power crystal if you have too." Luna said. They hug and Chiro went to his tube and they left to go to their post. Luna put the helmet on and waits for Chiro to say now.


	18. Chapter 18

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 18**

Profencila watch the super robot coming at her.

"Fire at that robot!" She yells at her cat creatures. Her ship fire at the super robot. The robot dodges the attack as best as it can. The super robot flew so close to Profencila ship that it shook the ship. She watches the robot going down to the planet. "Good I will awake my mistress and all will bow to her." She left the bridge to go down the planet.

Luna is kneeing down on the outside of her old home.

"I'm here. You go and free them. I'll be with you as soon as I can." She said over the intercom.

"Right." Chiro said. She starts to walk to a hatch that led in. She found the hatch and opens it. She jumps in and shut the hatch. Luna took off her helmet and starts to run to Profencila room.

"Otto why are you touching the bars?" Nova asks him. They were down on the planet and at a shrine. There are eight pedestals around in a circle. Each one has a color gram on the side.

"I'm melting the metal." He said. Antauri and nova look at him.

"Otto why don't get us out of these cages." Nova said.

"Oh." Otto said. He touches the iron bars and they start to melt. Otto got out and ran to Antauri. He starts to melt the bars.

"Well aren't you persistence little monkeys." Profencila said. She lifts Otto up and she move him close to her. Otto smile at her and he starts to glow green. Profencila look at Nova and Antauri and they start to glow yellow and silver. She smiles at them so evil that gave the three monkeys shrivel down their spine.

"They are coming to free you. When they do she will awake." She moves Otto to a pedestal and a force field appears around him. Profencila then put Antauri and Nova on a pedestal too. She left to get ready for them to come.

Luna found Profencila room and now she is looking for the book. She is thrown everything everywhere.

"Where is it?" She said. She looks around one last time and she went to look at the desk again. She knows that Profencila will never take the book off the ship. Luna opens the drawers and found the book under papers. She ran out of the room and went to the engine room. She dodges the cat creatures as she ran. Luna got to the engine room and went to the computer. She types on it and red lights gone off.

"Now no one will feel afraid by this ship." She ran out and ran to the hanger as fast as she can. She stops dead when cat creatures are in her way. She couldn't get to her swords with the spacesuit on. Luna closes her eyes and a violet light form in her hands. She opens her eyes and shot the light at the cat creatures. They turn to dust and she ran to where she is going. She got to the hanger and jump into one of the spaceship. Luna activates her ship and flew out of the courser.

Chiro and Mandarin watch the shine before came back to the super robot. They saw Sparks, Gibson and Jinmay waiting for them.

"So what did you see?" Gibson asks them.

"They're on pedestal with what look like a force field around them." Chiro said.

"I saw cages and two of them the bars were melted. Someone melt the metal." Mandarin said, "We didn't see Profencila or her cat creatures around."

"How are they?" Jinmay asks.

"Antauri is meditating. It look like Otto is sleeping and Nova is just sitting." Chiro said. There is a bright light in the sky and they look up. Mandarin open up his communicator to get hold of Luna.

"Luna come in." Mandarin said.

Antauri look up as the explosion in space went off. Profencila came out and look up too.

"My ship." She said angrily. Profencila look at them. "Once she is awake you will be the first to go." She walks away.

"I hope no one was in the ship when it explode." Nova said. A ship flew by them slow and low to the ground. Nova hit the force field a few times in frustration. Otto fell asleep before the explosion and now sat there looking around. "We need to get out of here Antauri." She said with each punch.

"Don't worry Nova they will come and get us." Antauri said. They heard noises around to the east of them. They look and saw bushes moving, then it stops moving. Antauri look around then heard Chiro next to him.

"Antauri are you guys all right?" Chiro whispers to him.

"We're okay Chiro. Where are you?" Antauri asks.

"I'm right next to you. Where is Profencila?"

"Right here." Antauri look up to see her standing in the middle of the circle.

"Chiro run." He said.

"Oh he can't run. He is using the power crystal and there is a barrier. He can come in but can't leave when using the power." Chiro appear in front of Profencila.

"You let them go." He said to her. Profencila smile at him.

"No." As she said that two arrows shot at her. The arrows explode just before hitting her. Profencila is cover in ice. Mandarin came out with Sparks and Gibson behind him. Luna ran up with the book in her hands. Jinmay stay in the super robot. Luna looks at Profencila cover in ice.

"Luna is there something in the book that can get them out of the force field." Chiro asks.

"I'll don't know, but I will look." Luna said but before she opens the book they heard a cracking sound. They look at Profencila as she broke the ice. She lifts both hands and Sparks and Chiro is thrown to two of the pedestals. A force field appears and they trap on the pedestals. Profencila look at Mandarin and Gibson with evil looks on her face. Gibson lifts his drills and fire at her.

"Spin Shocker." Gibson said, but Profencila hit his attack with her hand and land to the left of her. She walks slowly up to them.

"Good going Gibby." Mandarin said as they back up. He anther arrow and explode just a foot way with ice. Profencila was cover again, but broke in a few seconds. "Luna." Mandarin call to Luna as she is looking though the book.

"I'm looking." She said while she looks though the book. She found what she is looking. "The only way is to brake the force field is to brake the grams on the pedestals."

"Look out." Chiro cry out. Luna looks up to see a black ball of light coming toward her. She covers her face when she got hit.

"No." Mandarin said. The black light turns to a violet color and shot back at Profencila. Profencila was thrown back into the woods. They look at Luna who was also surprise that it happen too. Mandarin changes his arrow to normal arrow and shoot at Chiro. He hit the gram and cracks it. The force field fell and Chiro ran up to Luna. Mandarin shot four more time to release the others.


	19. Chapter 19

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"I'm alright Chiro," Luna said, "but the book is destroy." Luna looks down at a burnt book. She picks it up. "I hope there is anther copy somewhere."

"Don't worry. At lest it is over." Sparks said, but he was wrong. They hear a loud noise where Profencila land. The plants around the area start to die. Profencila float out of the dead woods. Her feet barley touches the ground.

"Luna, your ability to use the life force is remarkable. Come with me and we should rule together." Profencila said.

"No." Luna said quickly with out thinking about it.

"Then you are a foul." Profencila lift her arms and a gust of wind starts to blow hard. Ball of black light form on her hands and she throw at them. They dodge the attack and got ready to attack Profencila.

"Chiro spearo." A lightning javelin appears in Chiro hand and he throws in at Profencila.

"Monkey mind scream." Antauri said as a green energy blast fire from his mouth.

"Cyber vac drill blasters." Laser beam came from Gibson's drills.

"Tornado Kablamo." Otto slashes his saws and he creates a giant tornado.

"Sting ring." Nova put her fists together and creates a devastating sonic beam. Those attacks went straight toward Profencila. They hit and when the dust clear Profencila is still float in the air.

"Shock shot." Mandarin shot two arrows at her. They hit her and electricity courses though Profencila body. She didn't flinch and when it died down she laughs out loud.

"Your attacks are pathetic." Profencila said.

"Magno-ball blazer." Sparks yell. A sphere of electricity left Sparks magna fists and went straight toward Profencila. She is engulfs in the sphere of electricity and debris from the ground cover her. "Can we get out of here." Sparks said.

"Let's get back to the super robot." Chiro said.

They walk back, but then the ground begins to shake. They fell to the ground on their hands and knees. The ground spit open in front of them and they move back so they won't fall in. Black tentacles came out of the ground and attack everyone. Luna look back to see plants dying.

"She is coming." Luna said as she cut one of the tentacles. The tentacles grab everyone except Luna. Profencila floated over to her.

"Leave Luna alone." Mandarin said as he struggles to get free.

"Do you what to reconsider my request?" Profencila asks her again.

"No." Luna said. She slashes her sword across and a violet slash came toward Profencila. Profencila lift her hand up to stop it, but it keeps coming toward her. Profencila move before it hit her, but anther came up to her. It hit Profencila right hand and her hand is cut off. She screams out.

"Luna!" Chiro yell. Luna turn to see her friends going down into the fisher. She was able to free Antauri and Otto when Nova yells at Luna to move. She dodges and attacks Profencila.

"We're get the others Luna." Antauri said. Luna crosses her swords at Profencila. A ball of violet light appears and Luna shot it at Profencila. Profencila dodge it but saw a string attach to the ball. As it passes Profencila, Luna pulls it back. It wraps around Profencila and pulls her to the black tentacles. Antauri and Otto free everyone and now on the other side of the fisher. The black tentacles grab Profencila by the ankle and start to drag her into the fisher. Profencila shot an energy beam at Luna and wrap around it her lag. She fell and hit her head. She tries to get the cobweb out of her head.

"I want my mommy." A young Luna screams out. She is curl up into ball with a violet light over her.

"Your mother is dead. So do as I say." Profencila said.

"NO! You're not my mother." Luna said, "She's not dead. Mommy." Profencila grab Luna by her collar and lift her up.

"She is dead and when I find your father he will be dead too. Then no one will stop me." She drops Luna on the ground and left her there. Luna got up and wipes her tears away once Profencila was gone.

"I know she's not dead and I will find her and daddy too. I just have to get strong." She picks up her swords and start to fight with them.

"Luna." Mandarin flew over to her and shot an ice arrow at the energy beam. It froze and Mandarin was able to shatter it. Luna moves away from the fisher. Her head still a little fuzzy, but she could see straight now.

"I will come back for you Luna and the power crystals." Profencila said as she fell into the fisher. Gibson flew over to where Luna and Mandarin. Luna stands up and sway a bit.

"You may have a concussion Luna. I like to take a look." Gibson said. Luna nod her head. Mandarin and Gibson grab Luna and flew her to the others.

"Can we go home now?" Sparks asks.

"I'm ready to go home too." Luna said. Chiro help her walk to the super robot. They left the planet and went back to Shuggazoom.


	20. Chapter 20

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Please read and review. Hope you like it. _

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 20**

A week later Mandarin is in the workshop looking though blueprints on his pad. Luna came in the room.

"So are you done Luna?" He asks and looks up at her.

"Yep it will take sometime for her to get up and running." She said.

"Did you tell her that you change her age?"

"Nope. I'm going to talk to Chiro. There is something that I need to tell him."

"Before you leave take a look at this." Mandarin said as he lifts his pad for Luna to see. She saw a skateboard without the wheels on the bottom.

"Cool. Are you going to built it?" She asks.

"I was thinking about it. Raven will like it better then riding the motorcycles."

"I like and Chiro might like it too." She said and smiles as she walks out of the room.

'Did she just asks if I will build her and Chiro one?' Mandarin thought. He looks back at the blueprint and found that it wasn't complete. A vial information is missing from the blueprint. 'Great any information on how to get the hoverboard to hover.'

"Mandarin were is Luna?" Mandarin turns around to see a younger version of a mad Sophia.

"Um… talking to her brother." Mandarin said with out laughing. "Before you start yelling at her when she get back. Let me just say she felt uncomfortable with you." Sophia took a deep breath and then let it out.

"What do you mean uncomfortable?"

"Well…" Mandarin has to be careful on what to say to her. "You look like an adult and you're taking orders from a fourteen year old kid. She told me that she want to say 'maim' every time she talk to you."

"I don't care I rather be an adult then be a kid."

"I'm just saying that if the super robot was ever destroy. One of us will probably change you to look like a cybernetic monkey." Mandarin said. Sophia just looks at him. The door open and Raven walk in.

"I found a pool on level three. Just need to clean out the pool room and fill it and on the next hot day we can swim in it." She claps her hands together. Mandarin and Sophia look at her.

"Do you know where Luna is?" Sophia asks.

"Yea, she is talking to Chiro in the pool room." Raven said. She left to do some stuff.

"Just one place I can't go to yet." Sophia said and left Mandarin alone. He sighs and looks back at the blueprint.

'Something for me to do here.' He thought and left to find parts.

"So what do you want to talk about Luna?" Chiro asks her. They sat on some crates.

"It's about mom and dad." Luna said.

"Are they?" He didn't what to finish the sentence.

"I don't know. When I fell and hit my head I remember Profencila saying that she killed our mother and is looking for our father, but I don't believe she killed her. It's just a feeling that I had and I still have it. Chiro I think our mother is still alive somewhere." Luna said. She looks sad at Chiro.

"Before you came I always what to know if I had a brother or a sister and why my parents left me. Now I know why they left. They were keeping us safe from Profencila." Chiro said. He got up and sat next to her.

"Chiro I hope we can find them sometime." Luna said.

"I hope so too."

"Don't worry about them you two. They will come when they know that you two are in trouble." Starlight appears in front of Chiro and Luna. She moves slowly around. "Is there something on your mind Luna?"

"Is there anther copy of the book somewhere?" Luna asks.

"Yes there is a copy somewhere. I don't know where it is but it is somewhere. Oh by the way I like what you did to Sophia." Starlight said and she left. Luna look at the door to see Sophia standing there waiting for her to come out.

"I'm not change you back." Luna yells out. Sophia taps her foot on the ground. Luna just shook her head no. Chiro just roll his eyes at his sister. Raven ran in with her pad and start to looking for something.

"Raven what are you doing?" Luna asks.

"Starting to clear out the pool room so we can use the pool." Raven said and she went back to work.

A male walks up to an old house in the wasteland. He has black hair and blue eyes. He walk in the house to see a female with long back hair and baby blue eyes sitting down on a set. She looks up to see him walking in.

"So how are they?" She asks him.

"They're growing up." He said. He walks up to her and kiss her on the head.

"I wish I could see them."

"You can't. Not until Profencila is dead for good." He said, "We have to stay hidden. We can always talk to Starlight to know what they are doing. She has been helping them."

"Yes we should ask her to keep her eyes on them. At lest they're not alone in this. It must be hard on Luna to see me dead." The female said. A white ball of light appears in front of them.

"She knows that you're not dead. I over heard Luna talking to Chiro about you two." Starlight said, "And I will keep my eyes on them, but I won't interfere anymore. They need to do the rest by themselves now and they do have help from the monkey team, all six monkeys. Oh Luna will be looking for the book so when you ready to show them it I'll give it to her." Starlight said and left them to watch Luna and Chiro.

"We should wait until they are ready to know." He said.

"Yes, they don't need to know right now." She said, "They don't need to know what our family did in the past. It might hurt Chiro and lose his friendship with the monkey team."

"Let just hope that the power crystal in him will keep it in check." She said. She picks up a picture with her and her husband with two newly born babies in their arms.

"I miss my babies Vince." She said to him.

"I know Madison I do to, but we have to stay away for their protection." Vince said to his wife.

End

* * *

_Next part is Sparks the Sea Monkey_. 


End file.
